En Busca del Amor
by GleekStorm
Summary: Rachel Berry y Santana López son novias hace 6 meses ¿que pasara cuando una estudiante nueva Quinn Fabray llegue dispuesta a conquistar el corazón de la latina? Por quien se decidira Santana?. Pezberry/Quinntana
1. Una Sorpresiva Llegada

_**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**Bueno Hola como estan? les dejo este fic Quinntana/Pezberry que aun no se como quedara eso lo vere en el desarrollo de la historia, espero que les guste! es el primer fic que escribo. Tratare de actualizar seguido pero me gustaria ver sus opiniones, y que les gustaria ver en la historia. Besos Dreea (:**_

**Cap. 1: Una Sorpresiva Llegada**

Rachel's POV

Estamos empezando el penúltimo año de la secundaria y no puedo estar más feliz soy la co-capitana de las porristas y la líder del glee club New directions y hace 6 meses que estoy de novia con la capitana de las porristas Santana López con la ayuda de mis mejores amigos Brittany y Kurt le cante una canción y le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella me respondió con un tierno beso en los labios. San es la chica más sexy de la secundaria esa es la causa de que muchas chicas y chicos quieran estar con ella, pero ella solo tiene ojos para mí. Ahora estoy esperando que me venga a buscar para ir juntas al primer día de clases y llegar juntas como las Reinas de McKinley.

Siento que tocan el timbre bajo a abrir la puerta y me encuentro a mi sexy chica en su traje de cheerio y le doy un corto beso en los labios.

S: Buenos días amor (pico)

R: Sanny buen día, te extrañe

S: Lista para ir a nuestro primer día de clases?

R: Si amor, quiero ver quienes serán nuestras nuevas victimas – _(a san y a mi nos gusta hacerle la vida imposible a los nuevos estudiantes)_

S: jajaja yo también. Vamos que Kurt, Brittany, Mercedes y Blaine ya nos deben estar esperando _(Mercedes es la mejor amiga de San y Blaine es el novio de Kurt y también mejor amigo de San, siempre andamos los 5 juntos)_

R: No viene Sam? _(Sam es el novio de mercedes)_

S: Supongo que también debe estar ahí, bueno vamos? _(me dice y me abre la puerta de su auto para que suba y me da un corto beso en los labios)_

R: Me encantan tus besos _(le digo esto y le doy un beso mas largo pero tierno para luego subir al auto)_

S: No tanto como a mi los tuyos _(me dice esto con una sonrisa en los labios provocando que me sonroje siempre es tan tierna conmigo)_

_Partimos para la escuela y en cada parada nos dabamos cortos besos luego de 10 minutos llegamos a la secundaria donde saludamos a nuestros amigos san y yo bajamos de la mano y sonriendo._

Sa: Hola chicas, que habran estado haciendo que llegan tan felices

S: aleja tus sucios pensamientos Boca de trucha

M: jajaja tranquila Satan

R: y chicos que tal su fin de semana?

K: muy bueno fuimos al cine y al mal, porque no vinieron con nosotras?

S: Queriamos pasar un tiempo solas

Bl: No necesitamos tanta información _(dice Blaine soltando una carcajada)_

R: Nosotros no dijimos nada son sus mentes sucias jajaja

S: y Britt?

Sa: Fue a buscar a su amiga que se acaba de transferir para presentárnosla, mira ahí viene _( me señala y ahí viene Britt con una chica rubia a su lado no tan linda para mi gusto)_

Santana's POV:

Luego de pasar un hermoso fin de semana con mi novia Rachel de la cual estoy locamente enamorada me levanto para ir a la secundaria y luego voy a buscar a Rachel para irnos juntas llegamos y luego de conversar un rato con nuestros amigos Sam, Mercedes, Blaine y Kurt vemos llegar a Brittany con una Hermosa rubia sexy.

M: ahí viene Britt

S: Quien es la hermosa rubia que viene con ella _(luego de decir esto me doy cuenta que mi novia esta a mi costado y me lanza una mirada fulminante y aprovecho para corregir mi comentario) _pero no es tan hermosa como tu amor

R: Tu solo debes tener ojos para mi _(dice con un tono celoso para luego darme un beso demostrando propiedad)_

Bl: Busquense un cuarto.

B: Buen dia chicos, les quiero presentar a mi mejor amiga Quinn Fabray que se acaba de transferir a McKinley viene desde New Jersey.

R: Pense que tu mejor amiga era yo Britt – Britt _(mi pequeña novia suele ser muy celosa)_

B: Si lo eres Rach, pero Quinnie también

Sa: Hola Quinn soy Sam Evans bienvenida a McKinley

B: Quinn ellos son Rachel, Blaine Kurt y Mercedes

R: Mucho gusto _(le dice con una sonrisa fingida me pude dar cuenta que la rubia no le cayo bien a mi novia)_

Q: igualmente, y tu hermosa como te llamas?_ (me dice guiñándome un ojo y con voz sexy y puedo sentir la mirada de Rachel fulminandola)_

S: Soy Santana Lopez

Q: Mucho gusto hermosa _(vuelve a decir esto con una voz muy sexy y dándome un beso en la mejilla lo cual no le gusto mucho a mi novia)_

R: Esta hermosa chica tiene novia _(dice furiosa) _y soy yo asi que si aprecias tu vida mantente alejada de ella

Q: eso tiene que decidirlo ella no crees _(dice desafiándola pero gracias a dios interviene Britt)_

B: a ver basta chicas rachel contrólate las 2 son mis mejores amigas y quiero que se lleven bien

R: Entonces dile a tu amiguita _(dice mirando a la rubia con desprecio) _que no este coqueteando con MI NOVIA

Q: Tu no me vas a decir que hacer enana ok?

B: a ver BASTA, Q vamos a clases. Los veo luego chicos

_(Britt y Quinn se van, luego salen Blaine, Kurt, Sam y Mercedes y Rachel se queda furiosa y le doy un abrazo)_

S: Amor calmate

R: Sanny es que me molesta que otras chicas te estén coqueteando y lo sabes

S: Lo se Rach, pero tu sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti _(luego de decir esto le doy una pequeña caricia en la mejilla y es verdad yo amo a rachel y solo quiero estar con ella, pero debo admitir que esa rubia era muy sexy)_

R: Enserio amor?

S: Si, para mi tu eres la chica mas sexy de todo Lima.

R: Te amo San

S: Te amo Rach _(Le digo dándole un beso dulce que se va tornando un poco apasionada que dura varios minutos solo nos separamos para tomar aire)_

R: Vamos a clase amor _(me toma la mano y empezamos a caminar)_

Quinn's POV:

Hace unos días que mi familia y yo nos mudamos desde New Jersey a Lima, Ohio al principio me negué pero luego pensé que seria una buena idea ya que aquí vive mi mejor amiga de la primaria en New Jersey que luego de mudo Brittany S. Pierce asi que no me sentiré tan sola, hoy paso a buscarme para ir juntas a la secundaria y presentarme a sus amigos todos me parecieron geniales sobretodo esa hermosa latina que es muy Sexy, a excepción de su insoportable novia esa castaña enana, no me importa que tenga novia esa chica me gusta y la voy a conquistar por como me miraba se que también le gusto asi que no creo que sea difícil conquistarla, espero que Britt me quiera ayudar.

Q: Hey Britt Britt!

B: Que pasa Q?

Q: Me puedes ayudar con algo?

…


	2. Empezo la Guerra

_**Bueno acá estoy con un nuevo cap, espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites. Espero que le este gustando la historia y que me sigan brindando sus opiniones. Como les dije aun nose cual pareja quedara como definitiva pero me gustaria que me digan cual prefieren Pezberry o Quinntana?. Besos Dreea (:, para cualquier consulta les dejo mi Twitter: NayaHeMoLover**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

**dany-05: jaja chica chantajista, a mi tambien me gustan los triangulos amorosos, espero ver tus reviews seguidos. Besos**

**ifeellikegleek: que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este tambien te guste. Besos**

**Jimmy: asi que te quedaste con ganas de mas, bueno aca tienes mas jajaja, espero que te guste.**

**RosarioGarcia: Si las 2 estan decididas por Santana, y van a hacer de todo por ella. Espero que te guste este nuevo chapter.**

**Cap. 2: Empezo la Guerra**

Quinn's POV:

Q: Me puedes ayudar con algo?

B: Claro Q, que necesitas?

Q: Necesito que me ayudes a conquistar a Santana, tu eres su amiga y sabes que le gusta, que dices me ayudas?

B: Quinnie sabes que eres mi mejor amiga pero Rachel también y no puedo ayudarte a quitarle la novia a mi amiga

Q: Britt estas eligiendo a la enana sobre mi?

B: Q no es eso solo que no puedo hacerle eso a Rach

Q: Como quieras Britt, ya vere como hago pero esa latina va a ser mia _( parece que britt no me ayudara pero ya encontrare la manera de acercarme a Santana ahora debo encontrar a alguien que este dispuesta a hundir a la enana para que me ayude)_

Hora de Almuerzo

_Llego al comedor y veo que en una mesa están Britt con Blaine, Mercedes, Kurt, Sam y un chico con un mowhak que por lo que escuche se llama Puck, con ella también están la enana insoportable y Santana quien se ve muy sexy en su traje de Cheerio, bingo la mejor manera de acercarme a santana es uniéndome a las porristas junto con Britt aunque eso signifique soportar al hobbit que tiene por novia, me acerco a la mesa_

Q: Hola chicos, puedo sentarme con ustedes?

B: Claro que si Q

Sa, Bl, K, S, P: por supuesto

_Me siento en la silla que esta al costado de la latina y le guiño un ojo a lo cual ella se sonroja_

R: Te dije que dejaras de coquetearle a MI novia

Q: Mira Hobbit ya te dije que a mi no me vas a a decir que hacer y parece que a San no le molesta

R: No le digas San, vámonos Sanny

S: A ver Rach puedes dejar de pelear con Quinn por todo y dejar los celos a un lado me cansaron _(después de decir esto San se levanto de la mesa y se fue dejando a una Rachel furiosa y a mi con una sonrisa triunfante)_

_Luego del almuerzo camino hacia mi siguiente clase que es de historia la cual comparto con Britt, una chica Sugar, Joe, Artie, Rachel, Santana y Mike el novio de Britt luego entra la profesora llamada Holly Holiday empieza a decir cosas a las que no presto atención ya que estoy concentrada mirando a Santana que al parecer tampoco esta interesada en la clase hasta que la profesora da un anuncio._

H: Chicos para la siguiente clase voy a dejar un trabajo que tiene que ser en parejas las cuales yo ya tengo armadas

TODOS: Que? No porque?

H: a ver chicos los grupos los voy a dar yo y eso no se discute. Los Grupos son los siguientes:

Pierce y Berry, Chang y Motta, Hart y Abrahams y por ultimo Fabray y Lopez

_(al escuchar esto sonrio es mi oportunidad para pasar mas tiempo con Santana perfecto, de repente escucho al hobbit gritar)_

R: Profesora porque Fabray con Santana?

H: porque asi lo decidi yo no me discuta señorita Berry

Q: Aceptalo Hobbit

Su: Callate Berry _(bingo al parecer Sugar tampoco tolera a la enana, la operación Conquistar a Santana va tomando forma)_

_Termina la clase y me acero a Santana que esta con la enana insoportable para 'coordinar el trabajo'_

Q: San _(digo esto ignorando a Rachel quien me lanza una mirada fulminante) _te parece si nos juntamos hoy para ir empezando el trabajo de historia

S: Me parece perfecto_ (dice esto sonriendo, por cierto tiene una hermosa sonrisa y se le forman dos perfectos hoyuelos cuando sonríe no puede ser mas perfecta)_, en tu casa o en la mia?

R: Pero amor hoy íbamos a salir juntas recuerdas?

Q: En la mia esta bien, te paso la dirección. 4pm? _(Le respondo ignorando a rachel y le paso un papel con la dirección)_

S: Perfecto te veo mas tarde _( le lanzo una sonrisa y me voy dejando a su novia no por mucho molesta lo cual me pone feliz justo veo a Sugar y voy tras ella, me tiene que ayudar)_

Rachel's POV:

R: Santana, quedamos que saldríamos hoy, y cuando te lo recuerdo me ignoras y decides quedar con la rubia oxigenada_ (no me gusto para nada que santana tenga que ir a la casa de la rubia nueva no quiero que pase ningún minuto juntas, se que San me ama y confio en ella pero no en Fabray)_

S: Rachel estoy harta de tus celos, ya se que quedamos hoy pero esto es un trabajo ya sabes lo insoportable que es Holiday y no tienes porque ponerte en ese plan yo te amo a ti confía en mi amor_ (le doy un beso, que me diga esto me calma un poco pero no puedo soportar la idea de MI novia junto a la rubia)_

R: Esta bien amor tratare de controlarme solo que no me gusta como te mira y te coquetea por mas que sea mejor amiga de Britt no la soporto

S: Es que soy irresistible _(me dice bromeando, y bueno la verdad que tengo a la chica mas sexy de McKinley por eso detesto que le coqueteen esa chica es mia y solo MIA y eso se lo voy a dejar muy claro a la Rubia)_

R: Amor tengo clase de Español te veo luego

S: Yo tengo química te veo a la Salida, te adoro hermosa

R: Yo a ti

_Llego al aula de español que para mi mala suerte comparto esa clase con Fabray, aunque ahora que aun no llega Mr. Schuester puedo aprovechar para dejarle los puntos en claro a la Rubia._

R: Blondie tu y yo tenemos que hablar _(le digo esto jalándola del brazo)_

Q: Sueltame Hobbit tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

R: Solo te voy a dejar una advertencia aléjate de mi novia, que ella nunca te va a hacer caso asi que evítate el rechazo y deja de insinuártele

Q: Mira enana, a mi me bajas el tono y al parecer San prefiere pasar la tarde haciendo trabajos conmigo que contigo, y ella decide si me habla o no, no tu y no me alejo nada, vas a ver como me voy a quedar con tu novia

R: Mira rubia oxigenada a mi no me das miedo por si no te haz dado cuenta yo mando en este lugar asi que hazme caso por tu propio bien _( me voy a encargar de hacer tu vida miserable en esta secundaria si asi lo quieres)_

Q: A mi no me das miedo enana, ya me aburrio esta conversación. Adios _(dijo esto y me dejo hablando sol, esa rubia me las va a pagar nadie desafia a Rachel Berry sin sufrir las consecuencias)_

Santana's POV:

_Hace 2 horas que termino el dia escolar, la verdad que no me desagrada para nada la idea de hacer trabajos con Quinn es una chica hermosa, amo a Rachel pero debo admitir que la Rubia es muy Sexy, bueno ya llegue a su casa tocae el timbre._

Q: Hola San, que puntual_ ( me abre y me quedo embobada mirándola se ve muy sexy con esa falda negra y una blusa del mismo color con un escote que deja ver sus perfectos pechos)_

S: Acostumbro a ser puntual _(digo sonriéndole tratando de mantener la compostura)_

Q: Pasa San, te molesta que te diga San?

S: Para nada Q, me encanta _(le digo entrando a su casa, la verdad es que me gusta escuchar el San de su boca)_

Q: Perfecto, ya sabes de que quieres hacer el trabajo?

S: La verdad no tengo idea pero podemos buscar en internet te parece? _(espero que no aparezca un tema interesante por un largo rato, nose porque pero me agrada la idea de pasar tiempo con esta rubia)_

_Luego de una hora buscando y no encontrar nada se para a la cocina a traer algo de beber, y aparece con un vaso de jugo en la mano_

Q: Ten san, te gusta el jugo de naranja?

S: Gracias Q, me encanta le digo con una sonrisa sexy _(deja el vaso en el escritorio se acerca para sentarse en el sillón y tropieza con la alfombra cayendo encima mio quedando nuestros labios muy cerca, tengo unas incontrolables ganas de besarla)_

Q: San _(me dice poniendo una mano encima de mi pecho y estrellando sus labios con los mios fundiéndonos en un beso)_

…


	3. Enfrentamientos y Seducción

**_Hola, Como estan? Aquí les traigo el 3er capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, y perdonen los errores ortográficos, escribi este cap desde el celular. Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows, me gustaria que me digan que quieren ver en la historia y si quieren caps mas largos. Tuve un pequeño problema y tuve que volver a subir los dos primeros capítulos porque al momento de editarlos se me mezclaron. En este cap tendremos una pequeña escena hot jajaja. Disfruten el cap._**

**_Para Cualquier consulta o insistencia (Dany-05) jajaja les dejo mi twitter: NayaHeMoLover. Besos Dreea (:_**

**__****JuliDG: La idea de Rachel celosa la puse porque en ningún fic Pezberry que lei la mostraban asi, y eso es lo que quiero ver jajaja y si Quinn esta muy decidida por la latina, gracias por la review espero que te guste este cap.**

**Dany-05: A mi tambien me gusta la Quinn directa y sin rodeos, Berry es celosa en exceso, y en cuanto a Santana su personalidad la voy a ir a desarrollando en el transcurso de la historia, y no Quinntana no avanzara tan rapido la latina se va a hacer de rogar jajaja, Gracias por la review espero que este cap tambien te guste.**

**Jimmy: Como ya dije Quinn esta muy decidida y va a ser de TODO para conseguir a Santana cueste lo que cueste y pensamos igual Santana no va ceder tan rápido pero si tendra dudas, gracias por la review. Disfruta de este cap.**

**_Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**

**Cap 3: Enfrentamientos y Seducción**

Quinn's Pov:

_Estabamos en mi casa haciendo el trabajo de historia cuando 'tropese' y cai encima de Santana el momento perfecto aproveche y puse una mano en uno de sus perfectos pechos y cerre la distancia con un beso, el cual Santana no nego ya que a los pocos segundos su lengua pedia permiso para entrar el beso se iba tornando mas apasionado, que bien que besa los mejores besos que he probado, sin dudas muy pronto esa latina sera mi novia, luego de un momento nos separamos para tomar aire, y me acerco para besarla de nuevo._

S: No Quinn basta

Q: Que pasa Santi? _(Le digo de la manera mas seductora que puedo)_

S: Q esto esta mal, yo tengo novia y la amo no le puedo hacer esto _(no, no te arrepientas ahora, bueno al menos ya dimos el primer paso lo demas sera sencillo, te voy a conquistar Santana Lopez)_

Q: Pero si te encanto el beso en ningun momento te negaste incluso lo seguiste

S: lo se quinn pero esta mal, yo no voy a engañar a Rachel

Q: Entonces termina con ella _(eso insistele que admita que le gusto y que se muere por volver a besarme)_

S: No puedo hacer eso yo la amo_ (eso es lo que piensas yo me voy a encargar de enamorarte hermosa)_

Q: te voy a conquistar Santana

S: Quinn suficiente vamos a seguir con el trabajo o lo continuamos mañana?

Q: Mañana esta bien, en tu casa o vienes de nuevo? _(La verdad es que no quiero que te vayas pero la idea de verte ma_ñ_ana suena bastante tentadora y no la voy a desperdiciar)_

S: Perfecto, vengo. A la misma hora?

Q: Si _(la acompa_ñ_o a la puerta)_

S: Buenas noches Q

Q: Buenas noches Sanny preciosa _(luego le doy un corto beso en los labios y cierro la puerta para que no me diga nada, la voy a conquistar santana me vuelve completamente loca)_

Santana's POV:

_Salgo de casa de Quinn, quien en lo que va de la noche me ha besado 2 veces no voy a negar que me gustaron sus besos, pero yo estoy con Rachel la amo y no la voy a enga_ñ_ar y Quinn solo me parece atractiva bastante atractiva la verdad. Debo alejar estos pensamientos y centrarme en mi novia me siento culpable por el beso pero prefiero no decirle nada, conozco a Rach y es muy celosa no quiero mas problemas con ella sobretodo porque quinn y yo somos compa_ñ_eras en el trabajo de historia. Llego a casa y me llega un mensaje de mi novia._

**-Amor, ya estas en tu casa? O sigues en casa de la rubia insoportable. R**

**-Gatita acabo de llegar a mi casa, que haces?. S**

**-Sanny sabes que me exitas cuando me dices asi, y me muero de ganas de estar contigo ahora. Que haces nena?. R**

**-Pensando en todo lo que podriamos hacer si estuvieras aqui conmigo gatita sexy. S**

**-Amor en serio me estas calentando mucho, pasas mañana por mi?. R**

**-Me gustaria estar ahí para bajarte la calentura, por supuesto que paso por ti gatita. S**

**-Sanny en serio no me puedo controlar, te espero mañana, buenas noches te amo mi amor. R**

**-Te amo mas preciosa. S**

_La verdad es que me encanta calentar a Rach y la extraño, es verdad que me gusta Quinn pero a Rachel la amo y no voy a arruinar nuestra relacion por mas que quiera volver a probar los labios de la Rubia._

Quinn's POV:

_Hoy decidi llegar mas temprano a ver si me puedo cruzar con San y robarle mas besos aunque tal vez aparezca con el hobbit que tiene por novia y me encantaria decirle a la enana los cuernos que tiene, pero prefiero guardarme esa jugada para mas adelante y ahí viene llegando la latina mas radiante que nunca, para mi suerte Rachel se queda hablando con Britt asi que es mi oportunidad, Santana llega a su casillero y decido acercarme._

Q: Hola belleza _(le digo dandole un beso en la mejilla pero muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios)_

S: Hola Q _(me dice de manera un poco distante pero con una sonrisa en eso veo que el hobbit de acerca y aprovecho para hacer una pequeña jugada)_

Q: Te espero hoy para seguir con el trabajo de historia _(digo esto acariciando su rostro con mi mano)_

S: Quinn basta_ (me dice casi en susurro)_

R: Quita tus manos de mi novia ya mismo RUBIA OXIGENADA!

Q: Que pasa si no quiero? _(Le digo volviendo acariciar el rostro de Santana)_

R: SUELTALA!

S: a ver rachel calmate y ven conmigo ahora!_(Le dice gritando)_

R: No amor, tengo que poner a esta rubia en su sitio

S: Que vengas conmigo ahora Rachel! _(le dijo esto furiosa y se fue, otra vez mi sonrisa triunfante, amo hacer que se peleen)_

R: Amor ven _(san no le hacia caso)_, santana! _(dijo esto y fue corriendo detras de ella)_

Q: Uy creo que alguien no te hace caso Berry _(le dije en un tono sarcastico)_

Rachel's POV:

_Luego de la pequeña discusion con Santana sali tras de ella, la conozco y se que cuando se pone asi es capaz de no hablarme por dias y no quiero eso, corro tras de ella hasta que logro alcanzarla_

R: Amor detente

S: Que quieres Rachel? _(Me dijo secamente)_

R: San no me trates asi por favor _(le digo suplicando)_

S: Rachel estoy harta de tus celos, desde que Quinn llego a la escuela lo unico que haces es pelear con ella, no entiendes que yo te amo a ti._(Dijo esto casi gritando)_

R: pero amor entiendeme

S: nada rachel, controla tus celos o no me hables

R: Santy por favor perdoname prometo controlarme _(le dije esto con lagrimas en los ojos no soporto que me hable asi y no soportaria perderla)_

S: Espero, hablamos luego. _(Me dijo demasiado seco y se fue dejandome sola en el pasillo)_

_Asi paso casi todo el dia hasta que en el almuerzo hablamos y logre que me perdonara, le prometi que trataria de controlar mis celos._

_Estaba en el vestuario de las cheerios cambiandome cuando siento que me abrazan por atras y siento el perfume de MI chica que empieza a dejarme besos por el cuello._

R: aaa Sanny _( le digo un poco entre cortada esos besos me calentaron)_

S: como estas mi gatita? _(Me dice sexymente, sabe perfectamente que logra exitarme cuando me dice asi, luego empieza a apretar mi trasero por debajo de la falda y va dejando besos en mi cuello mientras con su otra mano va bajando el zipper de mi uniforme de cheerio y llevando su mano cerca de mi entrepierna)_

R: aaa amooorrr, entraa saan

S: uhmm eso quieres gatita?_(Dijo jugando con sus dedos cerca de mi clítoris pero sin entrar le encanta provocarme)_

R: Si saa-nn entra yaa no aguantoo entraa poor favoooor tu gatita quiere que entrees, saaan por favoooor _- luego entra con un dedo haciéndome gritar su nombre - _Saantanna _(me toma por la cintura y empezamos un beso apasionado donde nuestras lenguas luchan por mantener el control y con su mano sigue jugando en mi clitoris)_

_Empezó a penetrarme lentamente para luego tomar mas intensidad, puse mis piernas en su cintura para poder rodearla y empezar a Sacarle el uniforme luego le quitarle el brassier empece a morder sus pechos a lo cual me respondió con un gemido de placer, fui dejandole besos en el cuello para con mi mano bajar a su entrepierna que esta muy mojada y empeze a penetrar y jugar con su clitoris, luego de nuestro pasional encuentro en los vestidores salimos de la mano._

_Me encanta tener estos encuentros con MI novia la verdad es que la amo y solo quiero hacerlo con ella, se que le prometí a San no ser tan celosa pero no puedo evitarlo, estuve enamorada de Santana por 2 años, siendo su amiga y viendola salir con otras chicas hasta que el año pasado me le pedi ser mi novia y acepto por eso no voy a permitir que ninguna recién llegada venga a querer quitarme a mi chica. Luego me encargare de Fabray, ahora tengo que disfrutar el tiempo que tengo con mi novia._

...


	4. El Plan

_**Bueno, Como estan?, aquì les dejo el cuarto cap, queria publicarlo anoche o hoy mas temprano pero no tuve tiempo de escribir y la inspiración no me llegaba, espero que les guste este nuevo cap, disculpen que sea un poco corto. Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows. Me gustaria saber que les gustaria ver en la historia, bueno disfruten del cap y para cualquier cosa les dejo mi twitter: NayaHeMoLover. Besos, Dreea (:**_

**JuliDG, HarukaIs, : Gracias por la review, espero que este cap tambien les guste.**

**Jiimmy: Respecto a Santana su personalidad se va a ir desarrollando a lo largo de la historia como ya dije antes, jajaja la escena final fue HOT, y Quinn no se va a rendir asi que don't worry. Espero que te guste el cap.**

**_Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y bla bla bla._**

**Cap 4: El Plan**

Quinn's POV:

_Despues de ver la pequeña pelea entre Rachel y Santana en el pasillo se me dibujo una sonrisa, no las vuelvo a ver hasta la hora del almuerzo en el que parece que ya se arreglaron, no puedo esperar mas tengo que comenzar con mi plan de conquistar a Santana, por ahora tengo la ventaja de pasar tiempo con ella para los trabajos de historia que según dijo la profesora Holiday van a ser los mismos grupos para todas sus clases punto a mi favor. En los pasillos escuche que hay 2 personas que detestan a Rachel y me pueden ayudar Sugar Motta y Rory Flannagan tengo que hablar con ellos._

Q: Sugar, Rory necesito su ayuda!

Ro: Que necesitas Fabray?

Su: Habla!

Q: Se que ustedes odian a Berry cierto?

Su,Ro: Se podria decir que si!

Q: Entonces harian cualquier cosa para fastidiarla

Su: Ve al grano Fabray

Q: Necesito que me ayuden a hacer que Rachel y Santana terminen

Ro: Asi que te gusta Lopez

Su: Si hay algo que le doleria a Berry seria perder a Lopez _(dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa)_

Q: Entonces cuento con su ayuda?

Ro, Su: Por supuesto _(dijeron al unisano, y cerramos el trato con un apreton de manos)_

Santana's POV:

_Luego del encuentro con Rach en los vestidores se podria decir que arreglamos las cosas, la amo pero es demasiado celosa aunque me prometio que trataria de calmar eso un poco y respecto a Quinn si acepto que me gusta es muy atractiva pero lo que siento por Rachel es amor. Ahora estamos en las gradas conversando_

R: Amor hoy es viernes y mis papas estan de viaje asi que tengo la cosa para mi sola _(me dice con una sonrisa picara y puedo interpretar lo que esta pensando)_

S: Amor me encantaria pero hoy quede en terminar el trabajo con Quinn

R: San, otra vez la prefieres a ella antes que a mi que soy tu novia _(me dijo con su tono celoso)_

S: Rach pense que ya habiamos hablado de tus celos es solo un trabajo, te parece si voy en la noche y me quedo a dormir contigo _(le digo con un tono sugeremte, aunque se que su respuesta sera un si)_

R: Lo se amor, pero es que no quiero que pases tiempo con ella me hubiera gustado que nos toque hacer equipo a las 2, esta bien te quedas a "dormir" conmigo _(dice esto para luego darme un beso)_

_En eso veo que Quinn se acerca a nosotros, y ruego internamente para que no se arme otra escenita, aunque sinceramente me fascina ver a las 2 peleandose por mi._

Q: Santana te espero hoy para continuar con el trabajo verdad? _(sorprendentemente rach no dice nada)_

S: por supuesto Quinnie _(le digo asi inconsientemente y rogando que mi novia no se enoje por el sobrenombre que uso para dirigirme a la rubia)_

Q: Perfecto te veo en la tarde entonces _( se despide dandome un beso en la mejilla para luego desaparecer)_

_Luego que Quinn desaparece del lugar siento los labios de mi novia estrellarse contra los mios con pasion, WOW que beso lo prolongamos por varios minutos hasta que nos hace falta respirar._

S: WOW amor que fue eso?

R: Un beso _(me dice haciendose la desentendida)_

S: celos preciosa?

R: Si amor, pero prometi no hacerte escenitas asi que prefiero calmarme dandole besos a MI chica

S: Bueno si cada vez que te pones celosa me vas a dar besos asi me va gustando la idea de que tengas celos _(le digo soltando una carcajada y ella me da un pequeño golpe)_

R: Tonta _(me dice para darme un corto beso)_ te amo.

S: Yo mas amor

_Luego de esto la llevo a su casa, y luego me dirijo a la mia para alistar todo e ir a la casa de Quinn, me sorprendio que no actuara tan seductoramente cuando hablamos hoy._

Quinn's POV

_Parte de mi plan es tratar de no mostrarme tan expresiva con Santana cuando este con su novia, pero cuando estemos solas hare de todo por volver a besarla y conquistarla, porque hago esto? Simple si el hobbit piensa que ya no estoy interesada en su novia bajara la guardia y ser mas facil para mi atacarla y quedarme con San, que por cierto ya debe estar por llegar esa chica me tiene loca, ayer despues de besarla 2 veces senti como mi corazón se aceleraba ¿me estare enamorando? Es que tiene esa sonrisa que ilumina todo, y esos hermosos ojos que cuando te miran te cautiva, es tan perfecta!_

_Bueno espero que hoy no se vaya tan rapido y muero por probar esos deliciosos labios otra vez, me vesti con unos skinny jeans negros y una camiseta celeste en cuello V con un pequeño escote tengo que verme sexy para Santana, tocan el timbre supongo que debe ser ella._

_Abro la puerta y ahì esta ella wow se ve tan bien con unos pequeños shorts jeans y una blusa que deja parte de su abdomen descubierto, wow que HOT! Debo controlarme y dejar de mirarla embobada._

Q: Hola San _(la saludo con un beso en la mejilla)_

S: Hola Q, puedo pasar?

Q: Por supuesto San, por cierto ya tengo una idea de que podemos hacer para el trabajo

S: Genial, cual seria?

Q: La segunda guerra mundial, te parece?

S: Bien. Entonces comenzemos a buscar información

Q: Dale

_Estuvimos por mucho tiempo buscando información, y tambien hablando y riendo, descubri que ama el pop, y incluso me estuvo animando para unirme al glee club, le estaba contando un chiste, cuando somos interrumpidas por el sonido de su celular_

S: Amor, paso algo? _(no puedo negar que cuando escuche esto senti ¿celos?, me encantaria que ese amor me lo dijera a mi, todo estaba tan bien entre nosotras hasta que el estupido hobbit la llamo)_

S: No lo olvide bebe, en un rato voy para allá. Te amo _(dice esto y cuelga el telefono. luego de escuchar estas palabras puedo sentir como la furia recorre por mi cuerpo, acaso vino asi de sexy porque luego se va con su novia, porque no puede vestirse sexy para mi, no voy a parar hasta que te enamores de mi) ,_me tengo que ir Quinn, te parece si nos juntamos el lunes? _(ensima me deja colgada para irse con ella)_

Q: San el trabajo es para el miercoles_ (le digo tratando de sonar molesta)_

S: el lunes lo terminamos lo prometo si? _(me dice con una carita que es imposible negarme)_

Q: esta bien pero no te mueves de aca hasta que lo terminemos, esta bien?

S: Okay, ahora me tengo que ir _(la acompaño hasta la puerta y me despido con la mano), _Buenas noches Quinnie _(dijo esto y medio un beso en la mejilla que se prolongo por un rato, luego de esto salio y cerre la puerta, para soltar un suspiro y no puedo evitar llevar mi mano a mi mejilla, me encanta como suena el Quinnie de su boca, por un momento podria jurar que lo dijo hasta con cariño)_

_Bueno ahora tengo que comenzar a ver que hare para conquistarla._

_…_


	5. Berry vs Fabray

**_Hola, como estan? acá les traigo el cap 5, disculpen por la demora es que la inspiración tardo en llegarme para escribir este cap espero que les guste y lo disfruten, no creo que mañana pueda actualizar aunque igual tratare de hacerlo, lo mas probable es que el domingo actualize doble pero todo depende de que la inspiración aparezca por mi cabeza; respecto a la próxima semana no se si pueda actualizar mucho porque tengo prácticas en la universidad pero igual tratare, bueno espero que disfruten de este cap. Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows. Besos Dreea (:_**

**__****Twitter: NayaHeMoLover**

**_Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla._**

**Cap 5: Berry vs Fabray**

Rachel's POV:

_Mis padres salieron de viaje fuera de la ciudad lo que significa que tengo la casa sola para mí, así que invite a Sanny a que pase la noche conmigo, me vestí seductoramente con una falda que no deja mucho a la imaginación y una remera apretada, escucho que suena el timbre debe ser mi novia le abro y me quedo embobada viéndola me encanta que se vista sexy para mi, la saludo con un beso en los labios._

R: Hola amor, pasa.

S: hola bebe te extrañe _(me dice haciendo un puchero, amo las caritas que me pone), _que tienes planeado que hagamos?

R: uhmm ver unas películas, comer algo y dormir te parece?ueno

S: Perfecto, me parece que dormir es lo que menos vamos a hacer gatita

R: Ya quisieras amor_ (digo tratando de mantener la compostura, san sabe como provocarme y la verdad es que no creo que durmamos hoy jajajaja)_

S: No me digas que no quieres repetir lo de los vestidores _(me dice esto con vos sensual y acercándose a mi, y le respondo con un beso pasional)_, me parece que eso es un si.

R: tendras que averiguarlo. Sanny porque demoraste?

S: Amor recuerda que estaba en lo de Quinn haciendo el trabajo que por cierto no terminamos porque me llamaste _(mi expresión cambia cuando escucho que menciona a Quinn, encima ahora que no terminaron el trabajo van a tener que volver a juntarse). _Rach pasa algo?

R: Nada amor

S: Rach te conozco, que paso?

R: Me molesta que tengas que ver a Quinn, encima hoy estas tan sexy no me molesta que te vistas sexy San pero vienes de su casa y sabes que le gustas._(el solo pensar que la rubia ha visto a mi latina vestida asi me enfurece)_

S: Amor yo solo me pongo sexy para ti deja los celos, vamos a ver las películas si?

R: Oki amor _(digo esto, y le dejo un corto beso en los labios),_ vamos arriba.

_Ya en mi cuarto decidimos ver una película no recuerdo cual era ya que a los pocos minutos de que empezara la película empezamos a besarnos y darnos mimos en mi cama, que luego se fueron convirtiendo en besos cargados de pasión, para luego terminar haciendo el amor porque eso fue, no fue solo sexo hicimos el amor y luego me quede dormida entre sus abrazos impregnándome de su aroma que tanto me encanta y me vuelve loca._

_Ya por la mañana me levanto y veo que sigue dormida me encanta cuando esta asi que no la quiero despertar por nada del mundo, me levanto y bajo a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno quiero sorprender cuando se despierte bajo a la cocina y luego de unos 15 minutos regreso con 2 cafés y una bandeja con hot cakes, me acerco a San que sigue durmiendo y le doy un beso en los labios y logro que se despierte._

S: uhmm que lindo despertarse asi _(me dice devolviéndome el beso)_

R: Lo sé, mira lo que te traje

S: Se ve delicioso, hace cuanto te despertaste amor?

R: hace unos 20 minutos pero no quería despertarte, desayunamos?

S: Si, ven siéntate acá conmigo_ (me dice eso, me acerco y me da un beso)_

_Y asi pasamos todo el fin de semana juntas demostrándonos nuestro amor, uno de los mejores fines de semana. Ya es lunes y quedamos que nos encontraríamos en la escuela porque san no podía pasar por mi hoy. Llego a la secundaria, estaciono el auto y al bajar veo algo que no me gusta mucho; MI NOVIA está conversando muy animada y cariñosa con la rubia insoportable, la detesto no peleare con ella al menos no en presencia de Sanny, ahora tengo algo mejor planeado, ya luego pondré en su lugar a la idiota de Fabray._

_Me acerco y abrazo por atrás a santana volteándola para darle un beso, frente a Quinn, quien frunce el ceño al ver esto, misión cumplida pienso internamente y sonrío._

R: Buenos días mi amor _(digo dándole un nuevo abrazo a san)_, hola Fabray_ (digo haciendo un gesto con la mano)_

Q: Berry _(me responde con el mismo gesto)_

S: Hola amor, vamos a clase?, Te veo más tarde Q!

Q: Nos vemos luego San, no te olvides que hoy tenemos que terminar lo de historia. Chau Berry

R: Adiós Fabray. Si Sanny, vamos que no son muchas clases las que nos tocan juntas_ (digo tomándole la mano)_

Quinn's POV:

_Odio a la imbécil de Berry estoy segura que lo de hace un rato con San lo hizo apropósito para molestarme, bueno que disfrute el poco tiempo que le queda con su novia. Hoy en la tarde comienza mi plan, ahora tengo clase de biología que comparto con Puck quien se ha vuelto muy amigo mío y sabe mis planes con San y me va a ayudar y también con mi mejor amiga Brittany que aunque no lo sabe me va ayudar inconscientemente, me siento a su lado y empezamos a habla._

Q: Y Britt-Britt como van Berry y tú con el proyecto de historia?

B: Bien bien y el tuyo y de santana?

Q: Mas que bien _(le digo con cara de enamorada)_

B: Quinnie conozco esa mirada, paso algo entre tú y San?

Q: Me prometes no decirle nada a Rachel?

B: Prometido_ (me dice con su cara llena de curiosidad)_

Q: Nos besamos 2 veces_ (le digo esto emocionada y ella me mira sorprendida)_, bueno yo la bese pero ella no se negó y me siguió el beso.

B: Q, sabes que ella tiene novia, no dire nada pero sabes que no estoy de acuerdo; creo que lo mejor es que te olvides de Santana, ella está muy enamorada de Rach y no te quiero ver sufrir

Q: Si estuviera tan enamorada del hobbit como dice, me hubiera frenado el beso lo cual no hizo. Britt tú sabes que no me voy a parar hasta que sea mi novia, ella me gusta mucho

B: ay Quinn

…


	6. Que pretendes Santana?

**_Hola, como estan? Les traigo el 6to capitulo. Al final me pude dar un tiempo para publicar, quizas en un rato ponga el siguiente cap y probablemente mañana actualize doble. Me gustaria saber que les gustaria ver Pezberry o Quinntana? digan digan jajaja, tambien me gustaria saber que les gustaria ver en la historia, bueno espero que les guste este cap disfrutenlo. Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites, para cualquier cosa mi Twitter: NayaHeMoLover. Besos Dreea! (:_**

**_Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla._**

**Cap 6: Que pretendes Santana?**

Brittany's POV:

_Estoy en graves problemas mis mejores amigas son Rachel y Quinn, a Quinn la conozco desde que éramos pequeñas antes de que me mudara a Lima nunca perdimos el contacto, y Rachel fue mi primera amiga al llegar acá. Estaba emocionada cuando me entere que Quinn venía a Lima pensé que iba a ser genial tener a mis dos mejores amigas acá pero para mí mala suerte no solo se llevan mal, sino que a Quinn le gusta Santana una gran amiga y novia de Rachel, conozc sé que no se va a rendir hasta conseguir a San y también conozco a Rach y sé que no va a dejarse porque ama demasiado a San, no sé qué hacer las 2 son mis amigas y no soportaría verlas sufrir a ninguna ya es suficiente con verlas pelear todo el día._

_Ahora estoy en clase de biología con Quinn que me acaba de contar que paso algo entre ella y San lo cual la ilusiona más tengo que hablar seriamente con Santana, no le puede hacer esto a Rachel dice que la ama y se besa con Q, que no deja de hablar de San y que muy pronto será su novia, ojala pueda hacerla entrar en razón._

B: Quinnie deberías de olvidarte de Santana, la conozco y no va a terminar con Rachel

Q: Britt no insistas en lo mismo, vas a ver que muy pronto será mi novia

B: mejor cambiemos de tema Q no quiero que vayamos a terminar peleando por eso, y te repito que si planeas algo no me incluyas

Q: si si porque Berry es tu amiga y bla bla bla

B: exacto!

_Salimos de clase y me dirijo a la siguiente que es matemática, llego al aula y me siento con Rach que se ve mucho más feliz de lo normal._

B: Hey Rach, porque tan feliz?

R: Hola Britt-Britt, tuve uno de los mejores fin de semana en meses _(me dice con una gran sonrisa)_

B: Y eso debido a?

R: Bueno mis padres no estuvieron de viaje todo el fin de semana, y Sanny la paso en mi casa, estuvimos juntas dándonos mimos y mas _(Rach me dice esto tan enamorada, definitivamente tengo que hablar con Santana que le pasa por la cabeza, primero se besa con Quinn y luego va y hace el papel de novia perfecta con Rach)_

B: Que bueno que lo hayan pasado genial Rach.

R: Si Britt estoy tan feliz y todo gracias a ti

B: a mí? Porque?

R: como que porque no recuerdas que tú me ayudaste a que fuera mi novia

B: Cierto, gracias a tu genial amiga Brittany jajaja

R: Jajaja si Britt, después de este fin de semana estoy segura que nada nos va a separar ni siquiera la idiota de Fabray _(cuando escucho esto frunzo el ceño)_

B: Hey!

R: lo siento, olvidaba que Fabray era tu otra mejor amiga _(dice esto fingiendo enojo)_

B: Tú también lo eres Rach_ (luego de decir esto la abrazo)_, deberías conocer mejor a Quinn, las 2 son mis mejores amigas y me gustaría que se llevaran bien

R: Ni en sueños Britt, no podría llevarme bien con la persona que me quiere quitar a mi novia

B: ay Rach pero al menos traten de no pelear tanto si?

R: Solo si ella no se mete con mi novia

B: Rach_ (le digo regañándola)_

R: Esta bien tratare, pero solo por ti

B: Yay_ (le digo aplaudiendo)_

_Luego de esta clase, me encuentro con Santana en el almuerzo y le paso la voz, necesito que me explique un par de cosas_

B: San podemos hablar un minuto?

S: Claro Britt, pasa algo?

B: Si, pero puede ser afuera?

S: Okay vamos

_Salimos hacia el patio y trato de ponerme seria_

S: Britt que paso?

B: Que piensas que estás haciendo con Quinn y Rachel? _(cuando escucha esto se pone nerviosa)_

S: De... de que hablas Brittany?

B: Santana no te hagas, sabes perfectamente de que te hablo?

S: No tengo la menor idea

B: En serio?_ (le digo un poco irónica)_, sé que te besaste con Quinn! _(al escuchar esto se pone pálida)_

S: ehhmm, primero Quinn me beso no yo a ella

B: pero tengo entendido que no la frenaste, cierto?

S: Te lo dijo ella?

B: Quien más podría contármelo?

S: No le has dicho a Rachel verdad?

B: No, asi que no te preocupes por eso. Ahora quiero que me expliques que mierda tienes en la cabeza?, San eres mi amiga y te quiero pero no voy a permitir que juegues con ellas, las 2 son mis mejores amigas y no quiero que salgan lastimadas. Pensé que amabas a Rachel. Pero me entero de que te besas con Quinn, y luego pasas el fin de semana haciéndote la novia perfecta con Rachel, por primera vez pienso que los celos de Rachel son justificados

S: Britt si amo a Rachel, y mucho y jamás podría lastimarla porque estoy profundamente enamorada de ella y no soportaría verla sufrir por mi culpa; en cuanto a Quinn su beso me agarro de sorpresa y si me parece linda pero yo amo a Rachel y no arruinaría eso por una calentura que no va a volver a suceder

B: Eso espero, y deberías aclararle eso a Quinn, quien está muy ilusionada contigo, más aun después del beso

S: Okay Britt, hoy en la tarde hablare con ella y le diré que lo único que puedo ofrecerle es mi amistad. Brittany te puedo pedir un favor?

B: Que pasa San?

S: Por favor no le digas a Rachel lo del beso

B: No te preocupes no lo hare, pero por favor aclara las cosas con Quinn

S: Esta bien, nos vemos luego. Chau Britt

B: Chau San

_Solo espero que Santana hable con Quinn, la conozco y sé que le va afectar pero espero que eso la haga entrar en razón y deje de intentar conquistar a San, aunque conociéndola no creo que sea tan fácil._

Quinn's POV:

_Luego de un largo día en la secundaria, al fin estoy en casa San no debe tardar en llegar hoy comienza mi plan, me puse un pequeño short y una blusa corta que deja ver mi abdomen, Santana no podrá resistirse, _

_Parte I: Vestirse Sexy lista (X)_

_Parte II: _

_…_


	7. Confusiones

**_Como estan?, se que dije que actualizaria ayer pero se me complico un poco, bueno acá les traigo el siguiente cap, para los que quieren Quinntana les adelanto que entre los proximos caps se acerca el fin de pezberry, y para los que quieren Pezberry no se preocupen que no sera una ruptura definitiva por el momento, ya que como dije al principio aun nose cual sera la pareja definitiva. Bueno no les adelanto mas, dejo que disfruten de el capitulo 7. Gracias por las Reviews, favorites y follows. Probablemente actualize entre mañana o el miercoles. Twitter: NayaHeMoLover. Besos, Dreea (:_**

**Jimmy: Si, puse la charla asi, porque queria que vieran el punto de vista de britt respecto a la guerra entre sus 2 amigas, y su posicion frente a Santana, gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este cap.**

**Carla: Con respecto a tu idea, tengo lo mismo en mente, probablemente se vea esa idea unos cuantos capitulos mas adelante. Gracias por la review, disfruta del cap.**

**_Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla._**

**Cap 7: Confusiones**

_Parte II: Hacer que Santana López se vuelva loca por mí (En Marcha). Seducirla a toda hora, hasta que no pueda resistirse_

_Escucho sonar el timbre, bajo a abrir y es Santana la hago pasar, veo que me queda viendo, parece que la parte de vestirse sexy va surgiendo efecto, comenzamos con el trabajo y finalmente logramos terminarlo, pero nos quedamos conversando asi que voy a aprovechar para acercarme más a ella, me acerco y me siento en sus piernas puedo sentir como empieza a temblar._

Santana's POV:

_Estoy en casa de Quinn, debo decir que hoy se ve espectacularmente sexy cuando me abrió tuve que controlarme, después empezamos con el trabajo luego de terminar con el trabajo, decidí quedarme un rato más y seguimos conversando quería aprovechar para decirle que solo podemos ser amigas, pero de pronto las cosas cambian cuando Quinn se sienta sobre mis piernas y me pongo nerviosa, le iba a decir algo cuando_

Q: San me encantas _(me dice con tono seductor en la oreja)_

S: Quinn por favor, solo podemos ser amigas _(digo tratando de sonar convincente)_

Q: Sabes que no es asi, yo te gusto si no, no estarías tan nerviosa como lo estás ahora _(dijo dejándome besos en el cuello, mientras yo trataba de no lanzarme a sus labios, no le puedo hacer esto a Rach no se lo merece)_

S: Basta Q, yo tengo novia

Q: No por mucho _(me dijo mientras me planto un beso el cual le respondí, al cabo de unos segundos su lengua pedía permiso para entrar, iniciando una guerra por el control, un beso que ambas disfrutamos y solo detuvimos para tomar aire), _lo ves? Te encantan mis besos_ (Luego de decir esto fui yo quien la beso, sé que esto está mal pero Quinn me gusta y Rach no tiene porque se enterarse además juro que esta será la última vez) _WOW!

S: Wow! Eso fue genial pero es una despedida, esto no va a volver a suceder Quinn _(Le dije caminando hacia la puerta)_

Q: No! Voy a hacer que te vuelvas loca por mi Santana! _(me dijo dándome otro beso, para luego salir de su departamento)_

_Salí lo más rápido que pude para llegar a mi casa, al llegar subí corriendo a mi habitación y me encerré, me siento tan culpable de estar engañando a Rachel la amo y no quiero lastimarla pero Quinn tiene algo que me gusta, estoy tan confundida solo sé que no puedo seguir jugando con las dos. Ya tome mi decisión y voy a seguir con Rach, solo espero que Quinn no le diga nada a Britt porque si no estaré en problemas._

_Le mando un mensaje a mi novia_

**Hola, amor que haces? .S**

**Sanny te extraño, en casa viendo unas películas, tú? .R**

**En casa, recién llegando al fin terminamos el trabajo, también te extraño amor! .S**

**Verdad el trabajo para mañana, espero que para el próximo nos toque juntas asi pasamos más tiempo juntas ya que esta semana no nos pudimos ver mucho por las tardes. R**

**Si amor ojala!. Bebe quieres que pase por ti mañana? S.**

**Claro amor te espero, bueno voy a dormir te espero mañana te amo. R**

**Buenas noches hermosa, te amo. Dulces Sueños. S**

**Lo serán porque soñare contigo. R**

_Luego de aquellos mensajes con mi novia me sentía más culpable todavía ella no se merece esto, pero esto acabo hoy, desde hoy me voy a dedicar solo a Rachel._

_De repente me llega un mensaje de Quinn_

**San, no quedamos quien llevaría el trabajo, ya que se quedó acá lo llevo yo o prefieres pasar temprano para llevarlo tú? Q.**

**Llévalo tú. S **_(le escribí lo más cortante que pude)_

**Ok, buenas noches preciosa. Q**

_No le respondí mas, amaneció y pase por mi novia luego nos dirigimos hacia la secundaria, a la primera hora teníamos clase de Historia, como siempre me senté al lado de Rachel, pero luego la profesora y da un anuncio._

H: Por favor necesito que se sienten con sus compañeros de trabajo _(maldigo internamente, no es que no me agrade la compañía de Quinn, pero necesito estar alejada de ella)_. Desde ahora en mi clase van a sentarse como lo acabo de asignar y todos los trabajos van hacer con los compañeros ya asignados

TODOS: NOOOO!

H: No protesten, ya está decidido!

_Maldecía internamente porque cuando quiero parar todo con Quinn, pasa justo esto. Quinn me miraba y sonreía, Rach la fulminaba con la mirada pude notarlo._

Q: Parece que el destino quiere que pasemos tiempo juntas preciosa

_Toda la clase paso igual Quinn diciéndome cosas lindas, si quería volverme loca lo está logrando pues lo único que quiero es besarla. La clase termino y la profesora nos asignó otro trabajo. Salgo rápidamente buscando a mi novia, quien me da un beso. Salimos hacia los casilleros y me hace un puchero que hace que me derrita, me vuelve loca la amo tanto, eso es cada vez que este con Quinn solo tengo que pensar en lo mucho que amo a Rachel para no hacer ninguna estupidez._

S: Que pasa amor, porque tienes esa carita? _(Le digo dándole un beso en la frente)_

R: Es que amor quería que pasemos más tiempo juntas, y ahora tienes que hacer todos los trabajos con Fabray

S: Rach, vamos a encontrar la manera de pasar más tiempo juntas. Te amo

R: Te amo más Sanny.

Rachel's POV:

_Estábamos en el pasillo con San, cuando aparece Quinn y llama a san para que coordinen el tema del nuevo proyecto, Sanny se va con ella cuando aparece la insoportable Sugar Motta que me dice algo que me deja intrigada_

Su: Me parece que tu novia se cansó de ti _(me dice señalando a Quinn y San)_

R: Solo están coordinando su proyecto

Su: Si claro, y tu estas tranquila sabiendo que pasan tanto tiempo juntas. Berry tus cuernos son tan grandes que hacen interferencia a la señal.

R: Cállate Motta, San me ama y nunca me haría eso

Su: Cree lo que quieras Berry, pero tú sabes perfectamente como era López antes de ser tu novia y ambas sabemos que Quinn es muy guapa

_Luego de esto me quede pensando, si sé que San solía salir con muchas chicas pero eso fue antes de que seamos novias ella nunca me ha engañado, no voy a dejar que Sugar me haga desconfiar de San._

Santana's POV:

_No puedo más con la culpa, y no sé qué pueda pasar, cuando vuelva a estar con Quinn en su casa, necesito hablar con mis mejores amigos, era la hora de almuerzo para mi suerte hoy no nos tocaba almorzar juntas a mí y a Rach aprovecho para llamar a mis mejores amigos._

S: Chicos los necesito!

Bl: Que pasa San?

M: Te vez preocupada

S: Les voy a contar algo pero prométanme que no le diran anada a Rachel!

Bl: Me preocupas san

M: por supuesto que no diremos nada

S: Bueno vieron que le gusto a Quinn y que nosotras somos compañeras en historia

Bl: Al grano santana!

M: Que paso?

S: Bueno Quinn y yo nos besamos

Bl: Que? Engañaste a Rachel?

M: Te gusta Quinn? Y que pasa con Rachel, ya no estas enamorada de ella?

S: Si, y me siento demasiado culpable, no quiero lastimarla. Y sigo enamorada de ella, pero también me gusta Quinn, estoy confundida

Bl: pero si te gusta Quinn deberías terminar con Rachel y no engañarla mas.

S: Es que ese es el problema Quinn solo me gusta, y no quiero terminar con Rachel y la amo y no puedo vivir sin ella. Pero cada vez que veo a Quinn quiero besarla y no parar

M: La respuesta es simple San, tu amas a Rachel, Quinn solo es un gusto. Tienes que controlar tus impulsos para no lastimar a tu novia, sabes que si se entera le destrozaras el corazón

Bl: Santana, estas segura de que es a Rachel a quien amas?

S: Si _(le dije tratándome de convencer a mi misma, amo a Rachel, pero desde que Quinn llego a mi vida no dejo de pensar en ella, quiero convencerme de que es un simple gusto y nada mas)_

Bl: Entonces haz las cosas bien.

S: Gracias chicos los amo. _(dije abrazandolos)_

_…_


	8. ¿Engaño?

**_Hola, como estan? Aquí les dejo el 8vo cap espero que les guste, disfruten del cap. Me gustaria saber que les gustaria ver en la historia. No creo que pueda actualizar mañana porque empiezo practicas en la univ. pero hare el intento Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites. Espero que les guste el cap. Twitter: NayaHeMoLover. Besos Dreea (:_**

**Jimmy: Si santana y quinn solo se han besado. Espero que te guste este cap, gracias por la review.**

**dany-05: Ya extrañaba tus reviews ajajajaj y si nadie se puede Resistir a Quinn, ya se viene quinntana jajaja. Espero que te guste el cap**

**_Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece y bla bla bla._  
**

**Cap 8: ¿Engaño?**

Quinn's POV:

_Al parecer todo está saliendo a mi favor, en clase de historia nos avisaron que los compañeros serán permanentes, lo cual significa pasar más tiempo con Santana, más tiempo para hacer que se enamore de mí, por ahora sé que le gusto y mi plan de volverla loca parece estar saliendo bien, no puede resistirse a mis besos, pero no quiero solo gustarle quiero que se enamore asi que tengo planeado ser más detallista con ella, pero primero necesito que termine con el hobby y creo que tengo el plan perfecto, pero necesitare la ayuda de Sugar, Puck y Britt que sin saberlo también me ayudara. Ahora voy en busca de Sugar_

Q: Hola Sugg _(digo saludándola animadamente)_

Su: Hey Q, porque tan animada? Tienes algo en mente?

Q: Si, necesito que hagas algo

Su: por supuesto, por molestar a Berry lo que sea

Q: Perfecto cuando la veas dile esto _(le di un papel)_

Su: Buena idea Fabray _(me dice con una sonrisa maliciosa)_

_Luego fui en busca de Puck_

Q: Puckerman, listo para ayudarme?

P: Claro Q, que es lo que tengo que hacer?

Q: _(Saque una nota de mi bolso y se la entregue)_ Entrégale esto a San, y le dices lo que quedamos

P: Okay, no te olvides de conseguirme lo que me prometiste

Q: Si si, las mejores bebidas a cambio de este favor no lo olvido

_Ahora vamos con Britt, justo habíamos quedado en salir, asi que esto saldrá perfecto._

Q: Hey Britt-Britt

B: Q, que tal? Ya sabes a donde iremos después de clase?

Q: Britt no voy a poder, porque tengo clase extra de gimnasia te parece mañana? _(perfecto, dato lanzado)_

B: Okay Quinnie

_Iba caminando por el pasillo y pude ver a Puck hacienda lo que le pedí_

P: Santana!

S: Que pasa Puck?

P: Toma _(dijo entregándole lo que le di),_ te lo manda tu novia, dice que te ve a la Salida en el Gimnasio

S: Rach te dio esto? Que planeara!

P: Okay demasiada información, me voy

S: Gracias _(pude escuchar que le gritaba esto, mientras se iba)_

Rachel's POV:

_Al fin acabaron las clases por el día de hoy, estoy buscando a mi novia hace 5 minutos y no la encuentro, donde se habrá metido. Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando escuche una voz_

Su: Berry permiso que tus cuernos me hacen interferencia _(decía en un tono malicioso) _Que paso tu novia ya se cansó de ti?

R: Muy graciosa Motta, te molesta la felicidad de otros ya que estas más sola que un hongo _(le dije mirándola triunfante)_ y en cuanto a mi novia debe estar en clase aun _(dije tratando de sonar segura, la verdad que quiero saber dónde se ha metido San)_

Su: Ay Berry, eres tan inocente. Tu novia esta ahora mismo poniéndote los cuernos con Fabray _(al escuchar esto mi cara se descoloco, no no esto no puede ser; debe ser una idea absurda de Sugar para molestar)_

R: Si claro Motta lo que digas, deja de inventar idioteces_ (dije saliendo rápido de ahí y seguía buscando a mi novia, cuando vi a Britt que se supone que tendría q estar con Fabray, al verla sola la duda empezó a incrementar, y decidí preguntarle algo)_

R: Hey Britt, no ibas a salir con Quinn después de clases?

B: Si pero Q, tenía clases extra de Gimnasia hoy _(al escuchar esto Salí corriendo en dirección al gimnasio, no no esto no puede ser, debe ser todo una confusión)_

_Al llegar al gimnasio, no podía creer lo que veía mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y sentía que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos._

_Quiero creer que esto es una pesadilla, pensé que Santana sería incapaz de engañarme, todas las veces que me dijo que me amaba, necesito una explicación para esto, no puedo creer que este besándose con Quinn._

Quinn's POV:

_Bueno las clases acabaron, y voy a comenzar con lo que tengo planeado, llego al gimnasio y veo a Santana distraída, llego por atrás y la abrazo dejando un beso en su cuello_

S: Rach! _(luego voltea y su cara cambia al ver que no era su odiosa novia)_

S: Que haces aquí? Se supone que vería a mi novia aquí no a ti _(me dice nerviosa, le lanzo una sonrisa, y se da cuenta que su novia no llegara)_

Q: sorpresa!

S: Te dije que basta Quinn! Me voy _(me dice molesta y dándose la vuelta para irse, justo a lo lejos puedo ver la sombra del hobbit, asi que la agarró del brazo la pego a mí y le doy un beso, el cual ella no me freno, aprovecho que Rachel va acercándose al gimnasio y abrazo a San por la cintura para profundizar el beso) _

Santana's POV:

_Llego al gimnasio al encontrarme con Rach, cuando siento que me abrazan cuando volteo a ver a mi novia, me doy cuenta que es Quinn quien está ahí, me engaño me quiero ir pero siento que me agarra y me besa otra vez, una vez más soy débil y le sigo el beso, pero esta vez es diferente siento que una voz nos interrumpe, no cualquier voz, la voz de MI NOVIA._

R: Suelta a mi novia Fabray _(le dice tratando de que su voz no se quiebre Quinn se separa de mí y puedo ver sus ojos llorosos, me mata verla asi no quiero que sufra por mi culpa, ella no se lo merece, sé que después de esto va a terminar conmigo, y no quiero perderla la amo)_

R: Vete Fabray antes de que te destroce

Q: Tan poco es para tanto Hobbit

R: Que te vayas! _(le dice gritando, y Quinn sale rápidamente del gimnasio)_

_Me acerco a ella y trato de abrazarla pero me empuja_

R: Porque Santana? Porque me haces esto, si no me amabas pudiste haber terminado conmigo y no engañarme _(me dice llorando)_

S: Mi amor te amo, déjame que te explique _(le dije en tono de súplica)_

R: No me digas mi amor, no hay nada que explicar yo vi cómo se besaban _(me dijo gritando; cuando recordé que tenía el papel que me dio puck)_

S: Mi vida, tienes que creerme. Yo vine acá a encontrarme contigo, cuando Quinn me sorprendió y me beso y justo viniste tú!

R: Enserio piensas que me voy a creer eso Santana

S: Rach, es verdad mira _(dije entregándole la nota)_ Puck me dio esto y me dijo que se la mandabas tu

R: _(vi como la furia se apoderaba de ella, y se acercó a abrazare y me dio un beso corto, no me esperaba esta reacción) _Estúpida rubia debió haber planeado esto para que terminemos, te amo San, tu nunca me engañarías verdad amor? _(al escuchar esto, la culpa se apodera de mi debo o no decirle que me bese antes con Quinn?)_

S: Ehhmm _(le dije titubeando) vi como su expresión cambiaba y se alejaba de mi_

R: Respóndeme Santana, tú me engañaste antes con Quinn?

S: No amor _(dije tratando de sonar segura y dándole un beso a mi novia, la acompañe a su casa, para luego irme a la mía, con lo que paso hoy estoy más segura de que a quien amo es a Rachel, pero sigo sin poder resistirme a los besos de Quinn lo mejor será que me aleje de ella aunque no me pueda resistir a sus besos, no voy a lastimar a Rachel, tengo que dejar las cosas claras con Quinn)_

Rachel's POV:

_Luego de ver el beso, tuve que controlar mis ganas de matar a la rubia, para hablar con San quien luego me explico que fue la rubia quien la engaño y la beso, me enseño una nota que le entregaron haciéndole creer que yo la esperaría ahí, nos reconciliamos y me llevo a mi casa, cuando estaba con ella trate de contener toda mi furia, pero cuando se fue me encargue de averiguar la dirección de Fabray ahora, estoy yendo a su casa, ahora va a saber quién es Rachel Berry y que conmigo no va a poder, llego y me abre y me mira sorprendida._

Q: Que haces acá Berry? No fue suficiente humillación ver cómo me quedaba con tu novia

R: Si piensas que San y yo vamos a terminar por tu estúpido plan te equivocas, porque ya sé que fuiste tú _(me mira y su cara es de desconcierto) _mira Fabray te voy a dejar las cosas bien claras si no quieres que tu vida en McKinley sea un infierno aléjate de mi novia, que ni besándola se fija en ti, asi que deja de humillarte

Q: Ay Berry eres tan ingenua, crees que tu novia sería incapaz de engañarte y al parecer el beso de hoy no te basto, pero te informo que eres tan cornuda que no te das cuenta que tu novia no solo me beso hoy, sino que nos besamos cada vez que viene acá a hacer el 'trabajo de historia' y probablemente lo sigamos haciendo porque no se lo preguntas a tu novia y ahora vete de mi casa. _(Dijo con un tono malicioso, sacándome de su casa y dejándome en shock)_

_Sera verdad? Santana me habrá engañado antes? Tengo que averiguarlo ahora mismo voy a su casa no puedo quedarme con la duda. Y si es verdad? Qué hago? Termino con ella? Y dejarle el camino libre a Quinn?_

_…_


	9. Ruptura y Nuevos Comienzos

**_Hola, como estan? perdón por la demora, no pude actualizar antes porque tenia practicas en la universidad, aparte aun no supero el capitulo del jueves The Break Up, rompio Brittana :(, y la tristeza aleja mi inspiración, pero bueno acá les traigo un nuevo cap que espero que les guste aunque algunos me querran matar y otros no jajaja, gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites. Prometo que mañana actualizare, si puedo lo hare doble pero de que actualizo actualizo jaja, bueno dejo que disfruten del cap. Twitter: NayaHeMoLover. Besos, Dreea (:_**

**__****writergleek: Gracias por el review. Espero que te guste este cap.**

**Jiimmy: A pedido acá esta el siguiente, espero que te guste.**

**ifeellikegleek: aqui esta lo que pides jajaja. Gracias por la review, disfruta del cap.**

**dany-05: Jajaja si señorita encanto, admito que extraño tus reviews jajajaa, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, y si se que eres la Drama Queen jajajaja, Rachel la perdono porque no quiere perderla, y aqui esta lo que pediste. Espero que te guste este cap.**

**Love is love: No te preocupes que Rachel no se rendira facilmente. Gracias por la review.**

**_Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y bla bla bla._**

**Cap 9: Ruptura y Nuevos Comienzos**

Rachel's POV:

_Sera verdad? Santana me habrá engañado antes? Tengo que averiguarlo ahora mismo voy a su casa no puedo quedarme con la duda. Y si es verdad? Qué hago? Termino con ella? Y dejarle el camino libre a Quinn?_

_Luego de salir de casa de Quinn, subí a mi auto y me dirigí hacia la casa de Santana lo más rápido que pude necesito sacarme la duda, pero sigo sin saber que hare si llega a ser verdad, terminar con San no es una opción, no voy a darle el gusto a Quinn y si tengo luchar por ella lo hare, al fina ella a quien ama es a mí no?_

_Al llegar toco el timbre varias veces hasta que sale San a abrirme y me mira sorprendida._

S: Amor, porque no me avisaste que venias? Estas bien, porque tienes los ojos rojos, estuviste llorando? _(pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos y se acerca a abrazarme)_

R: San tenemos que hablar _(dije entrando a su casa y soltándome de su abrazo)_, vengo de casa de Quinn _(al decir esto su cara cambio y se puso pálida, esto me dolió porque me hace pensar que lo que me dijo la rubia es verdad y me duele, pero necesito que santana me lo diga)_

S: y paso algo? _(me dice preocupada)_

R: Santana, Fabray me dijo algo y necesito que por favor me digas la verdad. Tú me has engañado antes con ella?, es verdad que cuando ibas a hacer el trabajo se besaban? Por favor no me mientas y dime la verdad _(le dije rompiendo en llanto)_

S: Rach, te amo y lo sabes, eso es lo que importa

R: Santana por favor respóndeme _(dije gritando sin dejar de llorar, a lo que ella se acerca a abrazarme) _NO ME TOQUES, SANTANA HABLA POR FAVOR

S: Mi amor, es verdad pero te juro que fue ella quien me beso amor, pero yo te amo a ti. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal pero por nada en el mundo quiero perderte, si te lastime por favor perdóname_ (me dijo casi rogando y pude ver sinceridad en sus ojos, pero no puedo evitar sentir dolor por su engaño)_

R: Porque no me lo dijiste? Por qué me lo ocultaste? Te gusta? _(dije lo último con miedo, tengo miedo de que pueda llegar a sentir algo por la rubia estúpida)_

S: No, no me gusta y no te lo dije porque no quería lastimarte, pero al final termine haciéndolo y me duele

R: Te amo, y no te voy a dejar pero por favor prométeme que no me vas a volver a engañar por favor

S: Te lo prometo mi amor _(dijo dándome un beso en los labios, aunque me duele el engaño pero no voy a terminar con ella, ya me encargare de mantener alejada a Fabray)_

Santana's POV:

_Estaba en mi casa, viendo la manera de terminar todo con Quinn, porque quiero hacer las cosas bien con mi novia, cuando escucho el timbre, bajo a abrir y veo a mi novia con los ojos llorosos, cuando me pregunta algo que dejo helada, Quinn le conto de los anteriores besos, me duele tanto ver a Rach asi y más sabiendo que es mi culpa, le explico las cosas e increíblemente no termina conmigo, le prometo que no la volveré a engañar y esta vez lo cumpliré necesito hablar con Quinn y decirle que deje de meterse en mi relación, pero no puedo ir a su casa, tengo miedo de que las ganas de besarla puedan más que yo, asi que prefiero mandarle un mensaje._

**Podrías dejar de meterte en mi relación, creo que ya deje las cosas claras entre nosotras. S**

**Hola hermosa, por el beso que nos dimos no parecía que querías que las cosas queden ahí, deberías agradecerme que te saque al hobbit de encima y ahora podemos estar juntas? Q.**

_No podía creer lo que leía, Q seguía insistiendo y admito que me gusta que sea asi conmigo, pero yo estoy con Rachel._

**Podrías dejar de llamar asi a mi novia, tu y yo solo somos amigas y nada mas Quinn, preferiría que ahora el trabajo lo hagamos en mi casa ok? S.**

_Prefiero que Quinn venga acá, asi me será más fácil resistirme a besarla_

**Como quieras Santana, ahí estaré. Y no te olvides que voy a hacer que te vuelvas loca por mí. Q**

_Pasaron 2 semanas desde que Rachel, se enteró lo que paso y las cosas fueron cambiando, paraba pegada a mi todo el tiempo, las veces que Quinn venía a casa para los trabajos se aparecía por acá, y los días que yo iba a casa de Quinn me llamaba a cada rato, debo confesar que cada vez que conozco más a la hermosa rubia me va gustando más y Rachel con sus actitudes posesivas me está asediando, no puedo más con esto cada vez se me hace más difícil estar cerca de Quinn sin besarla y se va adueñando de mis pensamientos ya no estoy tan segura si es con Rachel con quien quiero estar, la amo pero ya no tanto como antes, Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella, ahora que la estoy conociendo sin besos de por medio, es atenta conmigo, tierna y sé que lo hace porque quiere conquistarme y lo está logrando, no puedo seguir haciendo esto, lo mejor será que termine con Rachel._

S: Rach tenemos que hablar _(dije en tono un poco serio)_

R: Amor, que paso? _(dijo colgándose de mi cuello y dejándome un beso)_

S: Rachel, sabes que te amo, pero esto no está funcionando, desde que paso lo de Quinn, no te despegas ni un segundo de mí y me controlas demasiado, sé que es porque tienes miedo que te engañe pero te prometí que no lo haría más

R: Me estas dejando? _(dijo cortándome y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas) _Te gusta ella verdad?

_No soportaba verla asi, tan frágil sé que está sufriendo y el saber que es por mi culpa, me destroza la quiero, la amo, pero no puedo seguir asi, porque sé que la lastimare más, tampoco es que este segura de lo que siento por Quinn, pero tengo y quiero averiguarlo, aunque me duela dejar a Rachel._

S: Te amo, pero si últimamente me están pasando cosas con ella, y siento que el sentimiento que tengo contigo ya no es lo mismo, necesito averiguar que me pasa con ella, si es solo un gusto y si a quien realmente amo es a ti, me duele dejarte pero no puedo seguir asi porque te lastimaría más y me gustaría que seamos amigas _(dije abrazándola)_

R:Claro que lo seremos Sanny y quiero que sepas algo, por más que no estemos juntas te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar, y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que te des cuenta que a quien amas es a mí, para que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi como antes. Te Amo _(dijo acercándose a mí y dejándome un beso en los labios ¿el último?, luego se fue corriendo con los ojos llorosos, eso me destrozo por completo pero era lo que tenía que hacer)_

_Asi paso el día en el colegio, por el resto del día cuando hablaba con Rachel, la veía apagada y no podía evitar sentirme culpable, luego de que acabaron las clases, fui a casa a cambiarme y luego a casa de Quinn para hacer el trabajo correspondiente a la semana, cuando llego y toco, me abre, ya adentro se estaba comportando igual de atenta que en las últimas semanas y tenía esa sonrisa que me cautiva, me muero de ganas de besarla y decirle que quiero saber qué es lo que me pasa con ella, asi estuvimos haciendo el trabajo, luego de terminarlo seguimos conversando como ya se nos había hecho costumbre, me decía cosas lindas, luego saca una caja de chocolates y me la entrega._

Q: Toma, para la chica más linda de todo McKinley _(me dijo entregándome la caja, con la voz sexy que usa siempre que me coquetea, no aguanto más y la beso)_

Quinn's POV:

_Luego de que el hobbit se fuera de mi casa, quede con una sonrisa triunfante quizás mi plan no salió como pensaba, pero eso trajo a Rachel a mi casa donde le dije que su novia la engañaba conmigo, pensé que de eso terminarían, pero no. Las cosas fueron cambiando habían días que iba a casa de San para los trabajos y siempre se aparecía el hobbit lo cual no me permitía avanzar, y los días que venía para acá la llamaba a cada rato, pero al menos en casa podía coquetearle y siempre nos quedábamos conversando cada día que pasaba me cautivaba más, y decidí ser más atenta con ella ya no solo seducirla si no enamorarla realmente, Ella saca mi lado tierno. Asi pasaron 2 semanas, llega a mi casa y se veía tan extremadamente Sexy con un vestido negro que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura, hicimos el trabajo y estábamos en nuestra charla cuando le entrego algo que tenía para ella, y es ella quien me sorprende con un beso, me está besando y este beso es distinto a los otros, es tierno no es apasionado como los otros, es uno de los mejores besos nos separamos y la miro a los ojos._

Q: Wow! Pensé que no querías que pasara nada entre nosotras, porque no querías engañar al hobbit? _(le dije aunque internamente sonreía, parece que mi plan de enamorarla está saliendo bien)_

S: Termine con Rachel _(al escuchar esto, no puedo evitar sonreír, será que dejo a Rachel porque quiere estar conmigo?), _me vuelves loca Quinn, me gustas y últimamente no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos y quiero descubrir que me pasa contigo _(al escuchar esto, me abalance sobre sus labios)_

Q: Pensé que nunca me dirías eso, tú me gustas y mucho San y siempre estás en mis pensamientos y me encantaría descubrir que me pasa contigo y que sea juntas

S: Me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor, y salir antes de empezar alguna relación además recién termine con Rachel y todavía la quiero pero también es cierto que me pasan cosas contigo_ (nunca pensé que San me diría esto, ahora que sé que tengo la oportunidad para enamorarla hare todo lo posible para que me quiera solo a mi)_

Q: No hay problema, a mí también me gustaría que nos conozcamos mejor, y voy a hacer todo para ir conquistando tu corazón día a día. _(Dije dándole otra vez un beso)_

_Y asi pasamos la tarde conversando y dándonos besos, estoy demasiado feliz al fin Santana dejo a Rachel y admitió que le gusto y que le están pasando cosas conmigo, Voy a conquistar el corazón de esa hermosa morena que me vuelve loca. Cuando se fue porque ya era tarde me dejo con una sonrisa idiota que no puedo borrar de mi rostro, me encantaría decirle al hobbit lo que pasa con San, pero aun no es nada oficial y si se lo digo San se puede molestar y no quiero arriesgarme, muero por contárselo a alguien, mañana temprano le diré a Britt es mi mejor amiga y ahora que San no está con el hobbit no creo que se oponga. Estoy demasiado Feliz!_


	10. Celos

**_Hola, como estan? Aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo cap de esta historia, disculpen por la demora es que ando un poco complicada con los tiempos y se me esta haciendo mas difícil actualizar, pero prometo que este fin de semana actualizo como puedo, ya tengo el siguiente cap escrito y si el tiempo me lo permite probablemente lo publique mas tarde. Bueno espero que disfruten este cap, diganme que les gusta mas Pezberry o Quinntana?. Gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows. Twitter: NayaHeMoLover. Besos Dreea (:_**

**Writergleek: Gracias por la review, no te preocupes no es algo definitivo aun. Espero que te guste este cap.**

**dany-05: Bueno la reacción de Rachel probablemente venga mas adelante, ando bloqueada con ella. Y si ahora Santana esta suelta en plaza jajaja. Espero que te guste este cap y gracias por la review.**

**ifeellikegleek: gracias por la review espero que te guste este.**

** : aqui esta el siguiente, espero te guste.**

**_Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y bla bla bla._**

**Cap 10: Celos**

Rachel's POV:

_Hace una semana que Santana y yo terminamos, seguimos hablando seguimos siendo amigas pero no puedo evitar sentir celos cada vez que la veo cerca de Quinn sé que no son novias pero a San le gusta y sé que la rubia se puede aprovechar de eso, Pero esto no se va a quedar así voy a reconquistar a Santana, ella me dijo que me amaba y que estaba confundida así que tengo que hacer que se dé cuenta que me ama solo a mí._

_Ya en la escuela veo que está en su casillero me acerco por atrás la abrazo y le dejo un beso en el cuello. Si bien ya no somos novias pero ella sigue estando soltera._

R: Buen día preciosa _(digo dándole un beso en la mejilla)_

S: Hola Rach, como estas? _(me dice animadamente, el que no me haya dicho nada por lo que hice quiere decir que no le molesto, punto para mi)_

R: Bien, un poco nerviosa, esta semana es la audición para NYADA recuerdas? _(mi más grande sueño es ser una estrella de Broadway, e ingresar a NYADA sería un gran comienzo, espero lograrlo)_

S: Claro que si Rach jamás lo olvidaría, estoy segura que lo vas a lograr y vas a cumplir todos tus sueños.

R: Sanny, habíamos quedado que el día de la audición me acompañarías, eso sigue estando en pie? _(dije un poco nerviosa, me encantaría que San vaya, a pesar de que no seamos novias, su presencia me ayudaría mucho y podría aprovechar para dedicarle mi actuación)_

S: Por supuesto que si Rach, me avisas cuando sea y yo estaré ahí apoyándote.

R: Gracias San, bueno me voy a ensayar yo te aviso. _(le digo esto y antes de irme me deja un beso en la comisura de los labios, no todo está perdido aun le importo, luego de eso me voy con una sonrisa)_

_Tengo que preparar todo para la gran audición, espero lograrlo y poder cumplir todos mis sueños, Broadway allá voy!_

Quinn's POV:

_Después del día que Santana me dijo que había terminado con el Hobbit, hemos salido seguido al cine o al centro comercial, o a veces solo venía a casa o yo iba a la de ella, mientras más la conozco me va cautivando mucho más, ya no es solo besos siempre que estoy con ella soy inmensamente feliz y me la paso extrañándola espero que a ella le pase lo mismo, le dije que quería unirme a las cheerios y dijo que me ayudaría para que esté lista para la prueba, y está tratando de convencerme de entrar al glee club, amo pasar tiempo con ella, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos cada vez que la veo con Rachel si bien no son más novias, siguen siendo amigas y Rachel no pierde oportunidad para estar cerca de ella, sé que tiene intenciones de volver con ella pero no lo voy a permitir._

_Llego a la secundaria y veo a San en los casilleros intento ir a saludarla, pero veo que el Hobbit se me adelanta y la abraza dejándole un beso, la furia invade mi cuerpo, decido mirar la interacción y veo como casi se besan, si bien santana y yo no somos novias, no me gusta para nada que tenga esos tratos con Berry._

_Me acerco a ella y la saludo_

Q: Hola San

S: Quinnie _(dice abrazándome y dejándome un beso en los labios, luego nos separamos y la miro un poco seria)_ porque me miras así? Paso algo?

Q: Santana, volviste con Rachel?

_Me mira sorprendida_

S: Claro que no Quinn, te dije que terminamos porque quiero descubrir que me pasa contigo.

Q: Vi cómo te abrazaba y casi se besan _(le digo en tono celoso, a lo cual ella sonríe y me deja un beso corto)_

S: No tienes que estar celosa Q, entre Rach y yo ya no hay nada _(dice tomando mi mano, para dirigirnos a nuestra primera clase, que nos toca juntas)_

_Luego de esa clase, nos separamos porque ella tenía otra clase y yo periodo libre. Estaba en el patio y veo a Britt así que me acerco donde mi mejor amiga, que por cierto cuando le conté lo de San al principio se molestó pero cuando le dije que San y Rachel no eran más novias, cambio un poco de opinión, aunque sigue diciendo que no se quiere meter porque el Hobbit también es su amiga y bla bla bla._

Q: Hay Britt-Britt, no tienes clase?

B: Hola Q, tengo libre y tú?

Q: Igual, como vas con Mike?

B: Bien, ya vamos a cumplir 6 meses y tú con Santana? Ya son novias?

Q: Que lindo Britt, felicidades. Con San todo bien, no aun no somos novias, pero seguimos saliendo, lo que me molesta es que tu amiga no la deja en paz, parece que no entendiera que San termino con ella.

B: Es lógico Q, rach está enamorada y fueron novias hasta hace poco, y ellas van a seguir siendo amigas siempre lo fueron, así que si quieres estar con San tendrás que aceptarlo

_Estas palabras de Britt, me dejaron pensando, no me gusta para nada que el Hobbit ande cerca de San, y si terminan regresando? No lo creo, santana termino con ella porque le pasan cosas conmigo, sigo hablando con Britt, hasta que toca el timbre camino hacia el pasillo y veo una escena que no es de mi gusto, y ahí están los celos de nuevo._

Santana's POV:

_Ya paso una semana desde que termine con Rachel, y desde que decidí averiguar que me pasa con Quinn, Rachel y yo seguimos hablándonos, ella sigue siendo igual de cariñosa y eso me hace dudar de si hice bien en terminar con ella, la quiero pero no es como antes sigo confundida y cuando estoy con Quinn me olvido de todo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, pero también esta Rachel en mis pensamientos. _

_Llego a la secundaria y me dirijo a mi casillero, cuando estoy sacando mis libros siento que alguien me abraza y me deja un beso, se perfectamente quien es, es el inconfundible aroma de Rachel, por alguna razón no me molesta que lo haya hecho no le digo nada y seguimos hablando, me dice que ya se acerca su audición para la universidad y le prometo que iré a apoyarla, antes de que se vaya me dan ganas de besarla, pero no puedo hacerlo no quiero que se confunda y piense que volveré con ella, porque no estoy segura así que decido dejarle un beso cerca de los labios, luego de unos minutos aparece la Rubia que me vuelve loca Quinn, hablamos un poco y puedo ver que esta celosa por Rach, le digo que no tiene que estarlo le doy un beso y nos vamos para clase. _

_Acaba la clase que compartíamos y camino a la siguiente y veo a Ashley una chica que también es miembros de las cheerios y que sé que le gusta Rachel, veo que están hablando animadamente y siento furia, decido no hacer nada pues no tengo derecho, y sigo a mi siguiente clase, pasan las horas hasta que es hora de Salida. Salgo por los pasillos buscando a Quinn, cuando veo de nuevo a Ashley y estaba coqueteando con Rach en un momento veo que está a punto de besarla y no puedo contener los ¿celos? No soporto ver a Rachel con alguien más, me acerco a ellas_

S: Ni se te ocurra besar a mi novia Ashley _(le digo gritando)_

A: Tu novia? No era que habían terminado? _(me dice en tono malicioso)_

S: Ese no es tu asunto Davis, ahora vete si no quieres que te destroce por intentar besar a mi novia _(luego de esto, Ashley sale asustada y Rachel me queda mirando)_

R: Así que tu novia? Pensé que tu habías terminado conmigo Santana? _(me dice mirándome molesta)_

S: Es que no puedo soportar ver como Ashley se te acerca, sabes perfectamente que siempre ha querido estar contigo.

R: Ese ya no es tu problema Santana, tu y yo ya no somos novias, porque tú lo decidiste así o piensas volver conmigo? _(en ese momento me quedo congelada no sé qué hacer, sigo confundida, pero no puedo evitar estar celosa, aunque no estoy segura de volver con Rachel aun)_

R: Lo imagine _(me dijo dolida y yéndose)_

_No puedo ser tan egoísta y querer que Rachel siempre me está esperando mientras yo me decido, pero si al final me doy cuenta que es a ella a quien amo y ella ya no está ahí que haría? Pero no puedo hacer esto, estoy intentando algo con Quinn y está mal que este celando a Rachel. Las 2 me vuelven completamente loca._

_Luego de la 'conversación' con Rachel veo de lejos a Quinn quien me mira furiosa y trago saliva, es obvio que vio lo de hace un rato y voy a tener que explicarle, me acerco hacia ella._

Q: Que fue lo de hace un rato Santana? Sigues enamorada de ella verdad?

S: No es eso Quinn, solo que estoy confundida, pero no te miento cuando digo que quiero descubrir que me pasa contigo, cada día que pasa me gustas mas

Q: Yo también quiero estar contigo San, pero esas cosas me incomodan. Yo voy hacer que solo puedas quererme a mi Sanny, yo te voy a enamorar _(dijo y me planto un beso, esas son las cosas que me gustan de Quinn, siempre es tan directa, no puedo lastimarla, y tengo que dejar de pensar en Rachel y realmente centrarme en descubrir que me pasa con esta hermosa rubia)._

_…_


	11. De Pruebas & Audiciones I

**_Hola, como estan? Aqui estoy otra vez con un nuevo cap, disculpen por la demora fue mucho, pasa que ando muy ajustada con los tiempos y no he tenido tiempo de tocar la pc, no engo tiempo ni para respirar jajajaja, bueno sin mas les dejo el cap espero que o disfruten, si hoy llego temprano a mi casa publico la siguiente parte sino, tratare de actualizar mañana. Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. Twitter: NayaHeMoLover - ishipheya. Besos, Dreea (:_**

**__****Dany-05: Que bueno que te haya gustado y si la lucha ya viene ya viene. Y tienes razón en cuanto las confusiones de Santana, espero que te guste este cap. Gracias por la review.**

**writergleek: jaja, Gracias por la review. Quizas mas adelante veas mas Santana posesiva.**

**ifeellikegleek: Gracias por la review, ya habra ya habra.**

**Dandy-21: Gracias por la review y como dije antes aun no tengo definida que pareja quedara, asi que cualquier cosa puede pasar.**

**Guest1: gracias por la review.**

**loveislove: jajaja buena idea y creo que eso pretende, gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este cap**

**Flor: jajaja me pasa igual. ya viene!. Gracias por la review, disfruta de este cap.**

**Guest2: Jajaja ya le tocara sufrir a santana no desesperes, por lo que veo eres Team Quinntana jajja, como dije antes aun nose que pareja quedara, jajaj Si Ashley es lo mas, y respecto a Spencer planeo ponerla mas adelante asi que espera pacientemente jajaja. Gracias por la review, espero que te guste este cap.**

**_Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla._**

**Cap. 11: De Pruebas y Audiciones Parte I**

Rachel's POV:

_Hoy en la secundaria estuve hablando con Ashley una chica miembro de las cheerios a la que siempre le he gustado y ahora que sabe que termine con Santana se me acerca seguido para intentar salir conmigo, la chica es linda pero no me gusta, estábamos hablando en los pasillos cuando intentó besarme, lo que no me esperaba era que aparezca Santana y me arme una escenita de celos diciendo que era su novia, me gusto un poco la idea de Sanny celosa eso significa que me quiere, pero me molesta que me diga que no quiere que me estén coqueteando pero aun si no piensa volver conmigo por el momento, que es lo que pretende? _

_Por otro lado el jueves es la audición para NYADA San dijo que me acompañaría y quiero que lo haga pero estoy molesta con ella por lo de hoy y no se como decírselo, bueno ya encontrare la forma._

_Un día mas en la secundaria, camino a mi clase cuando me cruzo con Ashley y me acompaña a clases ya que tenemos 2 clases juntas hoy, debo aceptar que me agrada su compañía es muy atenta conmigo y es obvio que es porque le gusto, pensándolo bien no esta mal pasar un rato con ella y de paso sirve para darle un poco de celos a Santana. A la hora del almuerzo me encuentro con Santana quien se me acerca, quiero que se de cuenta que sigo molesta con ella._

_S: Rach, podemos hablar?_

_R: Que quieres López? (le digo tratando de sonar lo mas dura posible, ella sabe que cuando la llamo por su apellido es porque estoy muy enojada)_

_S: Rach sigues enojada conmigo?_

_R: Tu que piensas?, ahora dime rápido que quieres decirme_

_S: Venia a pedirte perdón, no debí reaccionar así porque se que no tengo derecho sobre ti pero al verte con la imbécil de Ashley me ganaron los celos. Seguiremos siendo amigas verdad?_

_R: Tú fuiste quien decidió terminar conmigo Santana no yo, y peor aun sí no piensas regresar conmigo, así que no tienes porque reclamarme al menos no hasta que aclares tus confusiones, y si te perdono y si somos amigas._

_S: En verdad lo siento (dijo abrazándome, y pude sentir ese aroma que me vuelve loca)_

_R: San, la audición para NYADA es este jueves en el auditorio a las 4pm, vendrás?_

_S: Claro que si Rach, te lo prometí y ahí estaré, estoy segura que lo vas a hacer excelente._

_R: Gracias, tengo que ir a clase. (Dije esto haciéndole un gesto con la mano y caminando a mi siguiente clase)_

_S: Te veo luego_

Luego de mi conversación con Santana fui al auditorio a practicar todo para la audición tiene que salir perfecto, espero que me acepten.

Quinn's POV:

_Ayer después de ver la escena que Santana le hizo al hobbit, hable con ella y me dijo que me olvide de eso, que lo que me dijo seguía en pie y pasamos toda la tarde en mi casa viendo películas y dándonos unos que otros besos, adoro pasar tiempo con ella y cada día me enamoro mas, por eso quiero invitarla a una cita oficial y pedirle que sea mi novia, espero que no sea muy pronto pues ella dijo que estaba confundía pero no me importa Santana tiene que ser mi novia, además me conviene que Ashley este detrás de Rachel y según lo que he visto hoy en clase al hobbit no le disgusta su compañía, así que eso me deja el camino libre con San. El jueves es la prueba para las porristas así que hoy le pediré a Sanny que me ayude a practicar y espero que el jueves este ahí para verme, supongo que estará ella es la capitana y el hobbit la co-capitana. Ya es hora de salida quede en encontrarme con ella en el patio, supongo que debe estar esperándome._

Q: Sanny _(digo colgándome de su cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus sexys labios)_

S: Te extrañe Quinnie, hoy no compartimos clases

Q: Lo se, pero ya estoy aquí

S: Quieres ir a tomar un helado?

Q: Si, pero solo si tu invitas _(le dije bromeando)_

S: Ok, vamos entonces _(me dijo y fuimos hasta su auto, y luego llegamos a la heladería y nos sentamos a conversar mientras esperábamos nuestros pedidos)_

Q: San, el jueves en la tarde son las pruebas para las porristas, quería saber si me podrías ayudar a practicar?

S: Por supuesto que si Q, quieres que vayamos a mi casa a entrenar?

Q: Dale, después de comer los helados vamos

_Luego de salir de la heladería nos fuimos a casa de San y estuvimos toda la tarde entrenando y quedamos que mañana también lo haríamos, ya es tarde así que San me lleva a casa y luego se despide de mi con un beso en los labios, antes que se vaya la detengo y le digo algo_

Q: Sanny vas a ir a alentarme a las pruebas verdad?

S: Claro que si preciosa, me dices la hora y voy

Q: ok, buenas noches _(digo dándole otro beso pero este dura mas)_

_Veo como San sube a su auto y se va, me encanta pasar tiempo con ella, esta decidido el jueves después de las pruebas la invitare a una cita._

Santana's POV:

_Luego de convencer a Quinn de que no se preocupe por Rach pasamos la tarde juntas, al día siguiente vi a Rach toda la mañana con la imbécil de Ashley, me dieron unas ganas enormes de asesinarla pero recordé que si lo hacia Rachel se enojaría aun mas conmigo además no puedo ser egoísta con ella, además estoy intentando algo con Quinn. A la hora del almuerzo al fin veo a Rachel sola y me acerco para disculparme y aun sigue molesta, luego me perdona y le prometo que iré a verla a su audición para NYADA el jueves, es una promesa que le hice y pienso cumplirla estoy segura que ingresara tiene mucho talento. El día pasa y a la salida voy a tomar un helado con mi rubia, luego me pide ayuda para ensayar para la prueba de las cheerios y pasamos la tarde en mi casa, en la noche la llevo a su casa y me dice que vaya el jueves a la tarde a verla a la prueba, luego me dirijo a mi casa y ahí es que me soy cuenta que la prueba de Quinn y la audición de Rachel son el mismo día, espero que no sea a la misma hora si no estaré en graves problemas se lo prometí a las 2 y por nada del mundo Quinn debe enterarse que ire a la audición de Rach sino se pondrá como loca, aunque no tiene porque yo no estoy con ninguna de las 2, ya veré como hago aunque no creo tener tan mala suerte para que sean a la misma hora._

_Ya es miércoles en la tarde hoy también estuve ensayando con Quinn pero ahora estoy en casa de mis amigos Blaine y Mercedes hace tiempo que no pasaba un rato con ellos, cuando recuerdo que mañana son la prueba y la audición y Quinn se olvido de decirme la hora, así que decido mandarle un mensaje._

**-Bonita no me dijiste la hora de tu prueba? S.**

**-Sanny me olvide, es a las 4pm. Buenas noches (: Q.**

**-Ok. Descansa. S**

_Luego de leer el mensaje de Quinn casi entro en pánico, las 2 cosas son a la misma hora, como hare? Les prometí a ambas ir. _

Bl: Hey, que pasa San que tienes esa cara?

M: Si parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

S: Chicos estoy en problemas. No se que hacer

Bl: Por que? Que paso? Cuéntanos

S: Mañana es la audición de Rachel a NYADA, recuerdan que le prometí que iría

M: Si, pero no veo cual es el problema.

S: El problema es que mañana es la prueba de Cheerios para Quinn y le prometí que iría

Bl: Pero anda a las 2

S: ese es el problema, las 2 son a la misma hora

M: Wow ese si que es un problema

Bl: No te preocupes San ya encontraremos una solución. LO TENGO

S: Dime

Bl: La audición es en el auditorio y la prueba en el gimnasio verdad?

S: Si, y?

M: Que el auditorio y el gimnasio no es tan lejos, me gusta esta idea prosigue Blaine

Bl: Exacto, puedes correr de un lado al otro y estar en los 2 lados y así no le fallas a ninguna de tus chicas

M: Por cierto ya te decidiste por una

S: Ehmmm…

M: Eso me suena a un no

Bl: Por cierto, es verdad que Ashley esta detrás de Rachel de nuevo?

S: Ni me mencionas a esa imbécil

Bl: Al parecer es verdad

M: San discúlpame, pero sabes que no tienes derecho a molestarte, porque tú terminaste con ella

S: Lo se pero eso no significa, que me guste verla con esa idiota

Bl: Bueno bueno hay que ver que película veremos

S,M: Ok

_Luego de ver la película volví a casa, a preparar todo para mañana espero que todo salga bien y el plan de Blaine resulte, porque sino estaré en graves problemas._

_…_


	12. De Pruebas & Audiciones II

**_Hola, como estan? bueno esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar, espero que les guste este cap y lo disfruten y no me maten. Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. Besos Dreea (:_**

**Twitter: NayaHeMoLover - ishipheya**

**_Ni glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y bla bla bla._**

**Cap. 12: De Pruebas y Audiciones Parte II**

Quinn's POV:

_Y el día llego, hoy es la prueba para entrar en las cheerios, espero poder quedar, sé que lo lograre, San me ha estado ayudando a practicar las rutinas y un número de baile que tengo que presentarle a la entrenadora Sylvester, además que ella va a ir a verme a la prueba estoy segura que me dará suerte, los resultados serán emitidos mañana después del almuerzo, así que después de eso la invitare a una cita._

_Ahora estoy esperando que Santana pase a buscarme para ir juntas a la secundaria, escucho que mi madre me llama asi que supongo que San ya debe haber llegado a recogerme, bajo la saludo y me subo a su auto._

Q: San, te parece si después de las pruebas vamos a comer juntas? Ya que hoy no compartimos ninguna clase _(le pregunto esto cuando ya estábamos rumbo al instituto)_

S: Claro Quinnie, es una buena idea.

Q: Crees que logre entrar a las cheerios?

S: Por supuesto que sí, haz practicado mucho y toda la rutina te sale genial.

Q: Seria genial que logre entrar, a parte que te vería mucho más seguido.

S: Si Q, bueno hermosa llegamos _(luego de decir esto me deja un beso muy largo)_, te veo luego?

Q: Sanny, te parece si te veo de frente en el gimnasio para las pruebas?

S: ehhmm si, _(me dijo dudando, me pareció una actitud un poco rara)_

Q: Todo bien San?

S: Si Q, te veo luego _(y esta vez fui yo quien la beso)_

_Y me fui para mi siguiente clase con la misma sonrisa idiota que siempre pongo cuando estoy con ella._

Rachel's POV:

_HOY al fin hoy, es el gran día, la audición para NYADA, acá se decide mi futuro en New York, la canción que cantare hoy la llevo ensayando mucho, asi que estoy segura de que todo me saldrá más que perfecto, sobre todo por la parte de que Sanny estará viéndome._

_Llego a la secundaria, hoy no comparto clases con Ashley pero si con santana, llego al aula y me siento en una banca que se encuentra en la mitad del salón, al cabo de unos segundos veo que Santana entra y se sienta a mi lado._

S: Hola, Rach. Como estas? Lista para tu gran día?

R: Si San, espero entrar. Vendrás a verme amor? _(esto último se me escapo pero pude notar en la expresión de Santana que no le disgusto) _lo siento Sanny

S: Por supuesto que iré a verte te lo prometí Rach, y por supuesto que entraras tienes mucho talento en ese pequeño y sexy cuerpo _(dijo poniendo su mano en mi pierna logrando que me sonroje, ¿acaso me está coqueteando?)_

R: Gracias por confiar en mi San

_Pasamos toda la clase coqueteando, y san por ratos ponía su mano en mi pierna o me hacía caricias, luego de terminar la clase me llevo a un lugar muy escondido en el gimnasio donde solíamos ir cuando éramos novias, y empezamos a besarnos descontroladamente, pero sin llegar a mas aunque sinceramente lo estaba deseando, pero al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando me separo de ella _

S: Rach, que pasa? _(dice haciéndome un puchero)_

R: No podemos hacer esto

S: Porque? Acaso estás con la idiota de Ashley? _(me dijo en un tono celoso, algo que me molesto porque ella no tiene derecho a hacerme escenas cuando ella anda besándose con Quinn, además ella corto conmigo)_

R: Arghh Santana no es eso, además si asi fuera tú no tienes derecho a reclamarme, porque tú me cortaste y estas con Quinn, y no me gusta que vengas me beses y luego te vayas con tu novia y solo me uses porque te dan celos _(le dije gritando)_

S: Rachel yo no estoy con Quinn asi que si las 2 estamos solteras no hay nada malo, y detesto verte cerca de Ashley _(dijo abalanzándose a mis labios)_

R: Eso quiero decir que regresarías conmigo? Porque yo no estoy dispuesta a compartirte con la idiota de Fabray. Que paso con tu 'confusión?' me eliges a mí?

S: Claro que te elijo a ti amor _(dijo besándome nuevamente, pero esta vez no era un beso tan pasional) _entonces Rachel Berry serias mi novia de nuevo?

R: por supuesto que si amor, pero prométeme que vas a cortar todo con la rubia imbécil

S: por supuesto que si bebe y tú con la idiota de Ashley, pero te parece si por el momento tenemos nuestra relación en secreto?

R: está bien_(dije no muy convencida, me parece raro que Sanny quiera eso, solo espero que termine todo con la imbécil de Fabray que no soporto verla besando a mi latina hermosa)_, pero por cuanto tiempo amor? No soportare mucho viendo como Quinn te coquetea y no te preocupes por Ashley tu eres la única que me interesa a mi

S: te prometo que no será por mucho, bueno amor tengo clases te veo en tu audición _(dijo y me dejo un beso en la mejilla)_

R: Te espero ahí, te amo

S: Yo a ti.

_Hoy definitivamente es un hermoso día, la prueba a NYADA y Sanny me escogió a mí y volvimos a ser novias aunque definitivamente la idea de ocultarlo por un tiempo no me gusta._

Santana's POV:

_Bueno el jueves llego que complicado día me espera, hoy es la prueba y la audición de las 2 chicas que me traen loca, y encima a la misma hora, espero que el plan de Blaine funcione sino probablemente mi vida corra peligro, no quiero padecer la furia de mi pequeña morocha(por más sexy que se vea enojada) y nunca he visto a mi rubia enojada y no quisiera ver eso, si las 2 son mis chicas aunque aún no me pueda decidir por ninguna, y quien dice que tengo que decidir ahora?, si puedo salir con las 2 o no?_

_Por la mañana paso a recoger a Quinn la llevo a la escuela y nos damos unos cuantos besos, dios besa tan bien, luego me dice que nos veamos directo en las pruebas ya que hoy no tenemos clases juntas, a lo cual le respondo un poco nerviosa ya que tengo que ver la manera de estar en los 2 lados a la vez, luego de esto me dirijo a mi primera clase del día la cual comparto con mi diva, llego y me siento a su lado y empiezo a coquetearle, a lo cual ella me responde; al final de clase me la llevo a nuestro lugar secreto en el gimnasio y empezamos a besarnos con pasión, luego me frena y al final terminamos volviendo a ser novias, lo cual le pido que mantengamos en secreto lo cual ella increíblemente acepta, no estoy dispuesta a perder lo que tengo con Quinn, porque elegir a una, Si puedo tenerlas a las 2._

_Son las 4pm ahora pensar que hare, lo primero que hago es ir al auditorio, y veo a Rachel lista para empezar a cantar, al verme se acerca, me abraza y me dice algo al oído_

R: Gracias por venir amor, me muero de ganas de besarte acá mismo

S: Yo también, luego te compensare _(le dije en un tono sugerente) _ahora anda y canta hermoso como siempre

_Se dirigió al centro del escenario y canto Don't Rain on my Parade de Barbra Streissand, Rach la ama, estaba cantando como nunca, mire mi reloj y antes de que acabe de cantar Salí disimuladamente del auditorio y me fui corriendo al gimnasio, donde estaba una Quinn ansiosa esperándome_

Q: San pensé que no llegabas, ya va a ser mi turno

S: Es que se me hizo un poco tarde Quinnie

Sue: Señorita Fabray su turno

S: Éxitos _(luego de decir esto, Quinn me mando un beso volado)_

_Quinn empezó a bailar y a mostrar todo lo que tenía preparado, se movía de una forma impresionante que me encantaba, nuevamente antes de que terminara su rutina Salí disimuladamente y fui al auditorio donde me esperaba Rachel_

R: Sanny, que paso? Porque te fuiste?

S: Es que necesitaba ir al baño urgente, y cuando regresaba me encontré a Sylvester y me grito por no estar en la prueba de las nuevas porristas _(le mentí rogando que me crea)_

R: Cierto amor, hoy eran las pruebas. Me imagino a Sue echando humo porque ni su capitana ni su sub capitana estábamos en las pruebas

S: Por cierto amor, que te dijeron al final de la audición? Estoy segura que les encantaste

R: Me dijeron, que pase a la siguiente etapa, del proceso de selección, ahora solo espero que me acepten

S: Vas a ver que lo harán

R: Sanny me acompañas a casa para celebrar? _(en ese momento me acorde, que había quedado de salir con Quinn y debía volver rápido al gimnasio, asi que decidí mentirle a Rachel)_

S: Amor no puedo Sue me exigió que vaya al gimnasio, te parece si saliendo voy?

R: Esta bien amor, te espero además en casa si podre besarte _(me dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del auditorio)_

_A penas Rachel salió del auditorio fui corriendo al gimnasio donde una Quinn furiosa me esperaba en la puerta_

Q: Santana, donde diablos te metiste? porque te fuiste antes que termine? _(me dijo furiosa)_

S: Quinnie no te molestes, es que tenía una llamada urgente de mi mama, vamos a comer siempre o ya no quieres?

Q: Ahh Okay, si san vamos

_Fuimos a comer y luego la lleve a su casa, en el camino veníamos haciéndonos cariñitos, luego me fui volando para la casa de Rachel, donde me recibieron sus padres, estuvimos viendo una película y besándonos hasta la hora que me regrese a mi casa._

_Llego a mi casa subo a mi cuarto y a la media hora escucho sonar el timbre, como aun no llegan mis padres bajo a abrir yo y me encuentro a una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes en la puerta y con un ramo de rosas en la mano, quien me besa apasionadamente la hago pasar y me dice algo que me deja impresionada_

Q: pensaba invitarte a una cita y hacer esto el sábado, pero no puedo aguantar más, estas siempre en mis pensamientos y no puedo evitar pensar en ti y siento que cada día que pasa te quiero más, Santana López quieres ser mi novia?

…


	13. ANUNCIO!

**Bueno esta es un anuncio, se que han pasado mas de 2 semanas sin actualizar, lo que pasa es que ando muy ajustada de tiempo con la facultad, sobre todo porque ya esta por acabar el semestre y se vienen los examenes y prouectos finales, aparte de que he comenzado ensayos, nose cuando tarde en actualizar, pero lo hare. Quizas suba algunos one shot no estoy segura aun. Besos Dreea (:**


	14. A 2 Puntas

_**Hola, Como están? Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima actualización, pasa que estaba full, con examenes, trabajos finales, ensayos, función y mas, aparte de que el ultimo cap lo escribi bajo los efectos del alcohol jaja y recien cai en lo que escribi cuando lo lei y no sabia como seguirla y tuve un pequeño bloqueo pero bueno al fin aca esta, es un poco corto y medio de relleno porque el que sigue se viene mas fuerte, prometo actualizar mas seguido y los invito a leer mi otro fic. Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. Besos Dreea (: **_

_****_**Dany-05: Santana no podra con esto por mucho tiempo. Gracias por la review.**

**ifeellikegleek: Jajaja es tentador, gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este.**

**shunreibell: asi parece pero ya le explotara la bomba**

**Mavi182: En cualquier momento la descubriran y las vera mas que negras jajaj.**

**CatAgron: Claro la señorita me exige que actualize y solo me deja una review jajaja, pero bueno las presiones hicieron efecto, espero que te guste este cap, ya tendra pronto Santana su lección.**

**_Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla ..._**

Cap. 13: A 2 Puntas

_Llego a mi casa subo a mi cuarto y a la media hora escucho sonar el timbre, como aun no llegan mis padres bajo a abrir yo y me encuentro a una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes en la puerta y con un ramo de rosas en la mano, quien me besa apasionadamente la hago pasar y me dice algo que me deja impresionada_

Q: pensaba invitarte a una cita y hacer esto el sábado, pero no puedo aguantar más, estas siempre en mis pensamientos y no puedo evitar pensar en ti y siento que cada día que pasa te quiero más, Santana López quieres ser mi novia?

S: Claro que si Quinnie _(le digo para luego darle un apasionado beso)_

_Sé que lo que estoy haciendo está mal, pero no puedo dejar ir a ninguna de las 2, espero que Quinn también acepte tener nuestra relación en secreto por un tiempo, hasta que me pueda decidir por alguna de las 2_

Q: Me encanta que al fin estemos juntas Sanny _(dijo y la volvió a besar pero esta vez fue un beso más tierno)_

S: A mí también me encanta ser tu novia Quinnie, pero te parece si por un tiempo mantengamos nuestra relación en secreto?

Q: Que? Pero porque Santana? He esperado mucho para estar contigo para que me digas que lo tengamos en secreto? Acaso es por la enana? _(me dijo muy molesta, asi que pase mis manos por su cintura y la abrace)_

S: Amor no es eso, yo te quiero a ti, pero mira que lo de Rachel es reciente y primero tengo que hablar con ella, por favor te prometo que será un tiempo corto _(dije haciendo un pequeño puchero)_

Q: Esta bien amor, bueno Sanny es tarde tengo que ir a casa, nos vemos en la escuela, te quiero _(dijo dándome un beso)_

S: Quieres que te lleve?

Q: No amor, vine con el auto te veo mañana _(dijo saliendo de mi casa)_

_No sé qué voy a hacer ahora tengo 2 novias, lo más probable es que Quinn quiera pasar toda la tarde de mañana y el fin de semana conmigo y eso se lo prometí a Rachel, estoy en serios problemas pero no puedo permitirme perder a ninguna de las 2 ya veré lo que hago._

Quinn's POV:

_Estoy demasiado feliz, al fin Santana y yo somos novias, anoche fui a su casa y se lo pedí y acepto, lo único malo es que San lo quiere mantener en secreto por un tiempo, aunque al final no pude negárselo me molesta, pues quiero dejarle claro a el hobbit que Santana es mi ahora, pero bueno ya veré la manera de hacerlo._

_Quedamos en encontrarnos en la secundaria, y al llegar veo a Santana y Rachel riendo y conversando muy animadamente obviamente me molesta y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada para que la enana se aleje de mi novia, me acerco hacia ellas pero San al verme se acerca y me acompaña a clases ya que nos toca la primera junta, me muero por darle un beso pero no puedo, nos sentamos juntas mientras esperamos que llegue el profesor._

Q: Amor, te parece si hoy en la tarde vemos una película en mi casa?

S: Claro hermosa, yo voy y pasamos toda la tarde juntas

Q: Me gustaría que salgamos el fin de semana, que te parece la idea?

S: Me encanta Q, hoy a la hora que voy a tu casa buscamos algo para hacer juntas

Q: Me encanta amor _(dije dándole un beso rápido)_

Rachel's POV:

_Hoy Sanny me fue a recoger a casa para ir a la secundaria como siempre ahora que volvimos a ser novias, en el camino le digo a San que no podremos pasar el fin de semana juntas como habíamos quedado._

R: Sanny, tengo que decirte algo

S: Que pasa bebe?

R: No podre pasar el fin de semana contigo como habíamos quedado

S: Porque amor?

R: Mañana temprano viajare con mis papas, pero que te parece si pasamos la noche de hoy juntas?

S: Esta bien amor, te voy a extrañar mucho bebe _(dijo acercándose para darme un beso)_

R: Yo más mi amor. Te amo _(dije y le di otro beso pero con mucha más pasión)_

S: WOW! Te amo

_Llegamos a la secundaria, y estuvimos conversando hasta que vi como la idiota de Fabray venia por los pasillos._

R: Amor ya hablaste con Fabray?

S: No bebe, en estos días lo hare. Creo que ire ahora _(me dijo, me molesto un poco, pero quiero que ya le ponga los puntos a esa rubia y le diga que volvió conmigo)_

R: Okay amor nos vemos en el almuerzo, te amo

_Luego de esto la vi irse con Fabray a clases_

Santana's POV:

_Bueno al parecer todo está saliendo bien para mí, Quinn me ofreció pasar el fin de Semana con ella, y ya que Rachel viajara con sus padres no tuve que negarme, espero las cosas no se me compliquen y sigan asi de bien, ahora ire a ver una película con mi rubia sexy, espero que ahora que somos novias lleguemos a algo más que besos, Quinn solo me ha dejado tocarla pero nada más, me encanta pasar tiempo con ella pero me gustaría que pase algo más, aunque si ella no se siente preparada la esperare, además también tengo a Rachel. Llego a casa de mi novia rubia y ella me abre estaba más sexy que nunca con unos shorts pequeños y una remera ajustada. Ahora estamos tratando de escoger una película para ver._

Q: Amor ya sabes que peli quieres ver?

S: Una de terror

Q: NO!, no me gustan

S: Y cual quieres ver tu?

Q: Dear John está bien?

S: Lo que mi princesa quiera _(dije dándole un tierno beso)_

_Estuvimos viendo la película abrazadas y besándonos, hasta que en un momento las cosas fueron subiendo de tono y empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente en el sofá, las manos empezaron a moverse y empecé a meter mis manos bajo la remera de Quinn fuimos asi hasta que caminábamos en medio de besos hasta su habitación para ese momento las 2 estábamos medio desnudas _

_…_


	15. ANUNCIO

**_Hola he vuelto, no no voy abandonar ninguna de mis 2 historias se que las he tenido muy abandonadas, pasa que estuve a full con ensayos, funciones, universidad, insituto en fin un monton de cosas, encima la inspiración se me mezclo. Pero ahora ya con un poco mas de tiempo en esta semana prometo actualizar en estos dias y no abandonar tanto la historia. No la dejare inconclusa y tambien tengo varios one shots._**

**_Besos Dreea (:_**


End file.
